Take It Or Leave It
by twilightfanswanted
Summary: Bella totally despises Edward. When Edward trys to get her to date his friend, will it bring them closer, or make her hate him more?
1. What do you want?

**Welll I kinda crashed writting my other story, so I thought I would try again. If you started my other story, I'm sorry. I really am, but you have to admit it was to fast, and sucked. So if you start this one, I promise I won't get rid of it. :) Sorry again. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**BPOV**

"Hey." he said, walking up to where I was reading. I rolled my eyes. I loathed him. Him being Edward Cullen. A.K.A. biggest player in Seattle Prep. I hated him. Hated. Him. And, not only was he a moron, but he was also my best friend/room mate's brother. He thought he could win any girl over with his impecable green eyes, and the one thing that I had to give him was that he probably could.

Seattle Prep School. Where the uniforms are green and black, and the guys are like barbbed wire. Some even gave you tetanus, if you know what I mean. Edward Anthony Cullen was no different from the rest.

"What do you want?" I asked, still reading.

"Aren't you going to be nice?"

"Alice isn't here, so, no. I see no need for the rediculous request. Now, what do you want?" I asked again, this time putting the book on the table I was at.

"Sheesh, Bells, chill." he said with a mischivious grin. He knew I hated it when _he_ called me that. I wasn't opposed to it when my friends said it. He smiled widder, pleased to see that he had made me angry.

I stood to leave, and he grabbed my arm, standing too."Sorry. It won't happen again. I promise." he said it like he didn't mean it at all, and he probably didn't.

"Edward, I'm going to ask you one more time. What do you want?" I asked acidly this time, pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"Technically, it's not about me. I don't want anything." he said. "Suprise, suprise. I thought _everything_ was about you." I rebutled.

"Well, usually, but not today. You know my friend Jacob, right?" he asked pointing to a table. There sat a bronzed, black haired boy who was really buff.

Jacob Black. Of course I knew him, everyone knew him. Girls wanted to date him. Guys were scarred of him. _I _was annoyed by him. He was a football player, typical popular guy. Dated cheerleaders, and gymnasts. Like I said, popular. Ugh.

"What about him?" I asked, trying to speed up this stupid conversation we were having.

"Well, he's quite interested in you." Edward told me.

Ewwwwwwww. "Nope. Noooo way. I don't date shallow, heartless people."

"Jake isn't any of that. I'll go tell him the great news." he said with an evil grin.

"Do and die." I said with a sarcastic grin on my face.

"Just give him a chance, Bellssssa." he said, correcting himself.

"See, Edward," I said his name acidly. "If I give him a chance, I have to get to know him, and to get to know him I would have to spend time with him, hence hanging out with his friends, hence _you_. Do you see where I'm going with this?" I asked him.

"You would love to?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, and gathered my things.

"Goodbye, Edward."

"Ok, ok. Listen. He really likes you, and I told him I might be able to help him." he said.

"You might be able to help him? Yes, Edward, because we are the best of friends. I don't care what you told him. I'm not interested. I don't date people like him, or like you." I told him, and left the cafeteria.

**EPOV**

I walked over to where Bella was reading her book. God, I hope this was going to go well. "Hey." I said, trying to look at her. Her book was in the way, and when she moved her hand a little bit to turn her page, I could see the annoyance on her face. I hated that, because I really liked Bella. She hated me, though, and it was clear that I would never have a chance with her.

"What do you want?" she asked, not even looking up from her book.

"Aren't you going to be nice?" I asked. She told me no, of course, and so I told her while I was there. Jake would be mad if I didn't get at least her number for him. I didn't let him know I already had her number. Alice had givin it to me for emergencies only, but it was nice that I had it. I wasn't even trying that hard to get Jacob into Bella's head. I didn't want Jake to date her. He was a horrible boyfriend, but if he really cared I wanted her to be happy.

"Goodbye, Edward." she told me, when our conversation was at it's end. She said my name with spite, and it sucked. Why couldn't I just stop dating, and start dating _her_.

"Ok, ok. Listen. He really likes you, and I told him I might be able to help him."

"You might be able to help him? Yes, Edward because we are the best of friends. I don't care what you told him. I'm not interested. I don't date people like him, or like you." she said, then got up and walked out. Like me? I guess I deserved that, but hearing those words come out of her mouth hurt more than anything.

**BPOV**

I made my way out of the crowded cafeteria and back to my dorm. Alice should be done with her extra classes by now, and I really needed to talk to her about some things. I heard running footsteps coming towards me. The annoyed get-the-hell-away-from-me-_now_ look became re-plastered to my face.

"Hey!" a really low voice called. It wasn't Edward, good, that meant I was most likely in the clear of being bothered.

"Hey." the voice said again, right next to me. Nope, not in the clear today.

"I'm Jake." the voice said, putting his hand right in front of where I was reading, waiting for me to shake it.

"Bella." I told him, slapping his hand away so that I could finish that page.

"So did Edward say something really stupid to cause you to walk away?" he asked. Well, at least he knew that Edward was stupid. He must have some brains to him. I looked up from my book.

"No. I just despise him." I confessed. To my suprise, he laughed. I started walking again, continuing my reading.

"Well, I would really like to know a little more about you." he said.

"Good to know you are finally speaking for yourself instead of having Edward do your biding." I told him.

"Damn, you are sarcastic." he said, with a grin. I said nothing as I walked into my building. As I got onto the elevator, I sneaked a peek over my book, to find Jacob standing there, dumbfounded. I smiled to myself, and continued reading as the elevator doors closed.


	2. Trust me

**Sooo I hope you liked my first chapter. I am going to be writting a whole lot more so please review. :) So like I said, remember to review. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**BPOV**

I walked into my dorm, setting my keys down on the table next to the door. Upon looking up, I saw that Edward, of all people, was sitting there with Alice and Jasper. How the hell did Edward beat me here? Jasper, Alice's boyfriend stopped talking when he saw me glaring at Edward. Why was he _here_? Did he just want to annoy the crap out of me?

"Yay. How my day could get _any _better, I _can not_ imagine." I said, heavy sarcasm in my voice. Edward rolled his eyes, and I saw a person step out of our bathroom.

"Oh, good. I see you brought your date of the week." I said, putting my stuff on the kitchen table.

"Bella." Alice said using her warning tone.

"She's just angry because I spoke with her in public today." Edward said, matter-of-factly. My eyes turned to slits as I glarred at him.

"Ew. You, like, said things to her in, like, public?" his girlfriend said, sitting next to him on the couch. I would have to burn that later. Sure, Alice would be pissed, but I couldn't sit on it now that the skank had. I might catch something. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity, then decided to be rude.

"Yup. I'm a human. I can speak. Suprise!" I said, rolling my eyes again. "I'm going to the library, I'll be back later." I said, taking my keys and my purse, walking to the door.

"Nerd." the girl said, thinking that was the best comeback ever.

It wasn't.

"Good one. Hey, I didn't get your name. Oh. Wait. I won't have to because it's not like he'll keep you around long enough for me to see you tommorrow." I said, and walked out the door. I knew I had not only gotten to her, but I also knew I had hit Mr. Edward there below the belt. I had no problem with that.

I made my way to the library, checking out a couple of books for a big project that I had. I got bored quickly. Something about Edward and that girl was bugging me, but I brushed away the thoughts quickly, making my way to the cafe on campus. I needed a coffe, bad. I sat at an empty table, starting to read my book again. I felt someone else around me, and I hoped to god that it wasn't Jacob or someone else annoying. I set my book on the table and turned around only to find my other best friend, Rosalie, and her boyfrined and another one of my good friends, Emmett.

"Hey." she said, pulling up a chair and sitting at my table. Emmett sat too, but he was looking over my shoulder. I turned to see what he was looking at and found that there was a football game on the cafe's tv. I laughed.

"Hey what's up?" I asked, closing my book and talking to them. Well, Rosalie anyways. She rolled her eyes at his intense glare towards the tv. I got an idea then. "Do you think that if we moved he would notice?" I asked, an evil grin on my face. Rose mimicked it.

"Only one way to find out." she said, picking her things up. I did that same and we moved away. We sat at a table across the room, watching him and snickering the whole time. He was such a dork sometimes. It was fifteen minutes later when he was "talking to Rose" and realizing she wasn't responding. He looked up, noticing we were gone. He was looking around franticaly trying to find us, getting rude stares from everyone. It wasn't until he noticed us laughing our heads off in the corner.

"So not cool." Emmett said, turning his full attention to us now.

"Yet very entertaining." I interjected. He gave me a look, then we heard a loud, slightly annoying laugh. We all looked up to see my frined, Jessica, coming through the door, carrying hot pink flyers. She saw us, waved and started over.

"I'm out. I can not take that much crazy today." Emmett said, kissing Rose on the cheek and quickly making his way out of the cafe. Just as he left, Jessica sat down. "Hey, guys" she said cheerily, handing us each a flyer.

"Hey, Jess." we said at the same time.

"So I'm running for class president. You guys will vote, right?" she asked.

"Of course." I told her. She smiled, excidedly and made her way to other tables.

"Let's get out of here before she comes back." Rose said. I nodded and we grabbed our things to leave. We walked back to my dorm, talking. I hoped Edward and that girl were gone by now, but when we arrived, I found that only half of my wish had come true. The girl was the only one gone. Which sucked, because I hated Edward.

"Leave already." I mummbled under my breath. Rose heard me and nodded. She didn't really like him, either. I don't know if he heard me, or what, but he did leave. He gave a weird look as he walked out the door.

"Geez, Bells, why are you so rude to him?" Alice asked, getting up.

"He's rude to me." I told her shrugging.

"Wrong. He at least trys to be civil." she said. Why was this bugging her? She usually laughed at the hate between Edward and I. What was with her today?

"Whatever." I said, shrugging, and sitting on the couch. Alice and Rose joined me a moment later.

"Seriously. Could you try to be civil around him? He's trying." she said.

"Trying what?" I asked, confused. Because if she was talking about him not annoying the hell out of me, she was saddly mistaken.

"Trying to make a relashionship work." she said. I felt my eyes widen.

"With _that_ girl?" I asked, refering to the one earlier this afternoon.

"Ew. No. I would knock him senseless." she told me with a disgusted look on her face.

"Then who?" I asked, watching her. She shifted, uncomfterably.

"No one. He's just _trying_." she told me, not looking at me. Odd. She was acting odd. I just brushed it off.

"Good luck with that." I said, and Rose laughed. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I took it out to read the message.

_Bella, meet me campus cafe?_

_-Jake_

"How did he get my number?!" I shreiked. I asked him the same question.

_Edward gave it to me._

I looked at Alice. "Edward?!" I screamed. She started backing away.

"Bells, now don't get mad ok? I only gave him your number in case of an emergency." she said, holding her hands up in a defensive position. She quickly grabbed a pillow off of the couch, and used it as a sheild.

"Well, I can see it's time for me to leave. See you guys later." Rosalie said, and left hurridly.

"Whatever, Al. It's 11:30 and I need sleep. Geez, what makes him want coffee anyways?" I asked, absentmindedly.

_No thanks._

That was my reply to all of his messages. I got into my bed, contemplating the day. And choking Alice. And killing Edward, and just all around annoying the shit out of everyone so that they would see how it felt. And I wasn't normally a violent person. I fell asleep trying to figure out what I was going to do.

The next morning I woke early, as usual, and quietly crept past Alice's room. She slept later than I did, and I had to give her her sleep. She worked her ass off in classes. I quietly closed the dorm door behind me and made my way to my secret place. Not that it was really secret like I said it was, but no one knew I came here every morning. It was the school soccer feilds. They mowed the grass every day, and it was my favorite smell in the world. And it had just rained, so that made it so much better. Cut grass made me feel home at this school, and the rain smell just made it magical. I hated rain, but it was quite a great smell.

I sat on the bleachers, as I usually did, and started reading my book. Reading was one acception to my annoying life. It's the one thing that took me into someone else's amazing world and got me out of my crapy one. These mornings helped the affect also. I would be the stupid one, not to know that people were actually on the feild practicing when I got there. I didn't notice until the soccer ball hit me in the head, anyways. I went backwards off of the bleachers, landing with a hard thud on my back.

Of course he would be there, he was my own personal stalker now.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked.

"I'm fine." I told him, standing and brushing off my pants. He was smiling.

"Get your entertainment for the day?" I asked, rudely.

"Not yet. But I'm thinking just a few more minutes with you and I will." he said, folowing me now that I was walking away from him. He sighed, as I said nothing.

"Why won't you just give me a chance?" he said. "Trust me?"

I stopped, and looked at him. "I don't trust anyone. Only Alice and Rosalie. And sometimes Emmett and Jasper, but rarely." I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's really _none_ of your business." I told him.

"Just talk to me about it. About something." he said. "Did someone hurt you or something?" he asked. I ignored him. "Pinned it." he said. I looked at the ground, away from him. Why did he care at all? No one cared. Why him? Maybe I could give him a chance. He seemed nice enough.

"Let's get some coffee, and I'll talk to you." I said. He nodded as we made our way to the cafe.

"So, spill." he told me, setting a cup in front of me, and sitting down across from me.

"Well, I lived in Pheonix before I came here. Um, I was dating a really nice guy. We dated for three years, and I thought I loved him. His name was James. He was really sweet. A romantic, all of that stuff. It was Valentine's Day and I decided to go to his place and suprise him with dinner. He had already made plans. With my best friend, Victoria. I walked in on them, and it killed me. That's how I know I can't trust anyone. I have a hard time trusting Alice and Rose sometimes. That's what brought me here. I was sick for months after, and I couldn't take staying there. I know it sounds babyish, but it hurt." I told him. Only Alice and Rose knew about this, so it was a huge step just telling Jacob. I felt his hand cover mine over the table, and I looked up. He had a warm look in his eyes, a ginuine look.

"I won't hurt you. And it's not babyish. It's understandable." he told me. I smiled at him, finally ready to open up the option of having a boyfriend.

**Ok, so I hope you like it and please please please review. I really need reviews. Please? I will write longer chapters. :) Anyways, you know what to do. Thankya much. :)**


	3. Sick and Tired

**Ok, so I hope you liked the last chapter. Here's the next one, and like I said, probably the last one for at least a month. Sorry. So, tell me what you think about it. :) And thank god for Elliott Yamin's music! I would not have been able to write without it. :) **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of these characters. **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAPTER 3**

**BPOV**

Jacob and I had been dating for a few months, now. We were really close, at the stage where we were telling each other 'I love you'. Not only was the relationship with Jake and I strong, but Rosalie and Alice's frendiship was stronger also. Alice had been acting weird ever since the night I started dating Jake. She _hated_ him. She said he was controling and rude, which I will admit, he could be. He coud be _really_ controlling, but I put up with it. Edward and mine's relationship was the same. I still hated him, but I had come to find out that he had good interests. Such as music, and books. We had read and listened to most of the same things. That didn't make me like him. At all. Him and Jake had just gotten into a huge fight. What about, I had no idea, and personaly did not care. I had also befriended a cheerleader friend of Jake's named Lauren. She was nice, and fun to hang out with. We hung out a lot, actually.

It was Jake's birthday, and I wasn't going to be able to hang out with him that much today. Me and Angela had a huge project due the next day, and we were going to be working all day. We were at breakfast, probably the only time I would see him today. He was staring at me. Not the kind of stare like there was something on my face, but the intent kind.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes. They are like melted chocolate. They're beautiful." he told me. It took me by suprise, because he never said things like that. It was nice. I blushed.

"Thanks." I said, looking down. I saw the time on my phone, and started getting my stuff together. "I need to get going. Ang is going to be wondering where I am." I told him, standing. He watched me for a minute, then stood also, putting money on the table and walking me out of the place.

The next day I felt horrible. Not only because I had totally missed being with Jacob on his birthday, but because I had a cold. Him and his sister, Leah, had gone home for the weekend, so I wouldn't get to see him. Alice was at an out of town class siminar all weekend, Rose and Em were going to Forks for the weekend, and Jasper was at a history convention. Stupid smart guy. So I was stuck with none other than Edward. Ew. It sucked because he was public enemy number one.

I was sitting on my bed, coughing a lung out onto my comferter when he walked in.

"The caretaker is here!" he yelled from the other room. I groaned, and fell back in my bed, pulling my covers over my head. He came into my room, and I heard the door shaft creak as he leaned against it.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Nothing. You'll probably poisen it." I said.

"Orange juice it is." he said, walking away. I didn't feel like arguing with him. I heard a loud crash in the kitchen, then a profanity. I rolled my eyes, getting out of bed to go see what he had done.

"What did you do?" I asked, walking through the door.

"Bella, lookout-" he said, but it was too late. I was already on the floor. I looked around me and saw orange juice all over the place. My hair was now orange-juicy, and it would take forever for me to get the citris smeel out. I heard Edward laugh, and shot him death glares.

"Hey, I warned you." he said with his hands up. He walked to me, carefully, trying not to fall, himself, then bent over me, and offered his hand. I took it, and in one second three things happened.

One: Edward lost his grip on the floor and slipped, falling next to me.

Two: I was halfway up, and fell flat on my back again.

Three: I got an electric current-type feeling when Edward touched my hand.

The third was the weirdest, but I wondered if he'd felt it too. He turned his head to me, and I stayed looking at the ceiling.

"Well, if you can't drink it, swim in it." he said. I found myself not only laughing at his corny joke, but also at his perdicament. I'm fairly sure that he looked quite the same as I did, because he launched into hystarics also. When we were able to breathe again, we got up (succesfully this time) and I made my way out of the kitchen. I took a shower, and he cleaned the sticky mess up. By the time I got out, he was just finishing.

"I'm going to go to my dorm to clean up. I'll come back when I'm done." he told me.

"You don't have to. You most likely have a date, or whatever you call it." I said, rolling my eyes at the thought of the player playing his stupid, selfish game.

"Bella, a date isn't important right now, and if I had one tonight, I would probably cancel it, but I don't so it's ok. I'm not leaving you alone here sick." he said, then walked out. I don't know why, but I felt comfterable with him taking care of me. And, wait. Did Edward saw he didn't have a date? What the hell? He _always_ had a date.

I sat on the couch, turning on the tv. I was thirty minutes into my show, when my phone rang. I picked it up and found out it was Jake. I picked up eagerly.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey."

"Hey, sweetie. How's you're trip going?" I asked, excited to talk to him.

"Bella, don't call me sweetie. I'm not a _sweetie._ And the trip is going great, actually. You sound horrible, by the way." he said, kind of bumping my happy down to a low. Edward walked in as this went on, and he saw my face change. His eyebrows came together. Jake was talking like he didn't care about anything. He had become a controlling jerk ever since him and Edward had had that dissagreement.

"I'm fine." I said quietly.

"Speak up. Geez, I know you're sick, but speak up." he said. Edward saw my face, and quickly guessed who I was talking to. His eyebrows weren't furrowed in confusion now. They were angry.

"Is Alice taking care of you?" Jake asked.

"Edward, actually." I could actually hear his teeth grit in anger after I said it.

"I don't like him there with you. Alone." Jacob said.

"Be reasonable, Jake. It's not like something is going to happen. Geez, I'm getting really tired of the way you are acting." I said.

"I don't care. Kick him out, now." he said, waiting for a second to listen if I was. "Ok, Bella, let me make it a little more clear. I _demand _you to kick him out now." he said. WHAT?! He _demanded _me? _Me_? Oh, big mistake, buddy.

"Demand this!" I yelled. "Call me when you're done being an ass!" I said, hanging up on him. I looked at Edward, and there was shock on his face. No one talked to Jacob like that, but personally, I didn't give a damn. He smiled a little after the shock look was gone.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I said, standing and throwing the remote onto the couch. "Watch what you want." I told him, going to my room and closing the door. I pluged my iPod headphones into my ears, angrily. The only thing that would get me through my anger and hurt was Judy Garland. Her voice soothed me. I got half way through one of her songs, and got tired of the break up melody, changing it to the next. I heard a knock on my door, but ignored it, turning up my music. He came in about fifteen seconds later.

"I could have been naked, you know." I told him, really annoyed.

"I didn't think you were." he replied.

"What if I had been?"

"Oops." he said, shrugging. I turned my music up a little more, but I could still hear him.

"Judy Garland. Classic. I mean, the song is too, Over the Rainbow, but she is more I guess." he told me. I had never met anyone who liked Judy Garland like I did, even knowing who she was was a big thing for people our age. But somehow, I could see Edward listening to her in his car or in his dorm. Jake would never be caught dead. I sheepishly pulled a headphone out of my ear.

"Do you want to listen?" I offered.

"Sure." he said, smiling and taking my offer. I fell asleep to her music soon. I guess that's what being sick makes you do, sleep. I woke up the next morning to myself under a throw, and my iPod's headphones neatly wrapped around next to me on the bed side table. He had taken care of me. I sat up, not feeling like I needed to cough or anything. My nose was even cleared up, and I walked into the livingroom. He was asleep on the couch, hanging off every wich way. I tried not to laugh, but the giggles got the best of me. He woke up, startled, and fell to the floor. I covered my hand over my mouth, trying not to laugh harder.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." he said, rubbing his butt as he stood.

"Good news. I'm all better. You can leave now." I said, smiling. His face dropped a little bit, and I wondered why. He wasn't as bad as I took him to be.

"Oh, um, ok. I'll go then. Call if you need anything." he told me as I sat down at the table to read my book. He was walking out the door.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked. He turned around. "Thanks, you know, for everything." I said. I saw him smile, and he continued out the door. I smiled at my book, for just half a second.

**So, there is the next chapter. I haven't relly writen anything in Edward's POV so I'm going to try and make the next chapter his. Hope you liked it, and hope you review it. I don't have many reviews right now, but the ones I am getting, I LOVE! So thank you!**


	4. Now I See, Now I Don't

**Aight, so hurr is the next chapter. : ) I hope you enjoy and remember to review. : )**

**Stephanie Meyer owns these characters.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

Bella had thanked me. _She _had thanked _me._ It was a good day. She sounded considerate of it, too. Last night had been fun, for me anyways. She still hated me, but she had given in a little last night. I don't know if it was the cough syrup, or what, but she actually allowed me to be within inches from her. It was nice, as we sat and listened to music. She had fallen asleep, so I put a blanket over her. She was beautiful. I probably sounded like a stalker. It was rediculous.

When she had touched me, there was an amazing feeling. A shock, but it was nice. I wondered if she felt it. She looked great, even when she was sick. She'd said that she thought I had a date, but I didn't. I hadn't had one in weeks. Ever since she started dating Jacob. Only Alice really knew that I liked Bella, but recently Rosalie had figured it out. Or Alice had told her. Same difference. I didn't really mind. Jacob was a jerk. I hated the way he treated Bella, and I had confronted him about it. That's why we had goten into a fight.

_Two Days Ago..._

"Jake, hey can I talk to you about something?" I asked, when we were the last two people in the locker room. We usually hung out after to help coach clean some things up.

"Sure, man. What's on your mind?" he replied.

"It's about Bella. Man, you're really hard on her. I mean, you're always yelling at her, and I hate to see it. She just doesn't relly deserve to be talked to that way." I explained.

"What do you care? I'm only with her for one reason... if you know what I mean." he said, wriggling his eyebrows. I got furious.

"That's sick, dude! I can't believe you're just using her." I said.

"Why is it your buisiness anyway? You hate her." he said, aggitated now.

"I don't hate her." I mumbled, hoping he didn't hear it. He stopped what he was doing, realization hitting him now.

"You like her. You like my girlfriend!" he said, angry now. He was wayyy angry. "Well, I have news for you, _Cullen_. She hates you, with every fiber of her being, she hates you. A hate so strong, you wouldn't imagine what she could do with it. You'll never have a chance. And once I'm done with her, you can go to her, and try to be the good guy, not that she'll listen. I've figured out that she's pretty damn stubborn." he said. That made me feel angry and defeated all at the same time.

On the one hand, he was just using her to get what he wanted! But, on the other, he was right. She _did_ hate me. She hated me because I dated so many people. I hated that I dated that many people, it's just that I had done it since a couple years ago when I figured out that I could charm women. But when Bella showed up at the begining of the year, I was taken aback. She was increadibly beautiful, but Alice had already ruined my chances by telling her about my dating history. She was sorry for that now.

See, Alice knew that I wasn't happy with any of the girls I had dated, and when she saw me staring at Bella one day, she figured it out. She never said anything to her though, just like she'd promised. Now I wish she had. Jacob was a jack ass, and I was sorry that I hadn't seen it in him until now.

"She's not going to do whatever you want her to. You can't just control her, Jacob." I told him.

"How is it any different from what you do to girls?" he asked. Little did he know, it was way different than what I did. I was trying to find the one, not get my jollies. No one but Alice knew, but I had never slept with anyone. I was commited to finding the right person before I did that.

"It's way different, Jacob. I don't just go screwing around." I said.

"Whatever. It's none of your business anyways. I'm going to tell you one thing, though. Stay the hell away from her while we're dating." he said, and walked out of the locker room. I was now torn between two disicions. One being, telling Bella and having her whole world crash at her feet and her hate me more, or two, keep my mouth shut and watch her get hurt.

_Present:_

I had been contemplating my desicion for weeks and I decided that I needed to tell her. I just didn't know when the right time was. I didn't tell her yesterday because she was sick, and I mean that would totally suck. I couldn't tell her this morning because she had kicked me out, pluss she looked way too happy. Maybe it was because everyone was coming home today. I would have to figure it out.

**BPOV**

By the end of the day, everyone had returned home. I was really excited to see Alice and Rose again. Jacob was another story. I can't exactly say I was anticipating his appearence. He came, bearing gifts. He came through the door with a box of chocolate and flowers, thrusting towards me, rudely.

"Yeah, thanks." I mummbled. I took them both and headed to the kitchen with them, only to find Edward in there, also, getting a glass of water.

"Pretty." he said, touching one of the flower's pedles. His hand brushed mine, and the electricity went through me like last night. It startled me, and I jumped, bumbing into him again, except this time my whole right side was shocked. He starred at me for a moment.

"You felt it?" I whispered, and he nodded, his eyebrows furrowed. I dropped the flowers in the sink, and quickly went into the other room, leaving him there.

Wher're your flowers?" Jake asked, not really caring. He was talking to Emmett about some football game.

"I couldn't find a vase." I mummbled.

I was wondering about the electricity currenty-thingy that had happened when I touched Edward. Would it happen if I touched Jake? It hadn't before. I tried taking his hand, but he wasn't into showing affection, exspecially in front of his buddies. He pulled away quickly, and from what I felt there was no shock. Not even a tingling sensation. I tried for his arm, but he whacked it away, giving me a stern look. Ok, one more try, except now he was annoyed.

He grabbed my wrist and yanked me to the other side of the room. I saw everyone watch, open mouthed. When he let go of my wrist I took it, trying to rub the pain out of it.

"What, Bella? Geez, why are you all touchy feely?" he asked, annoyed. I came up with the best answer I could.

"I just missed you, I guess." I said, not so convincingly. To me anyways.

"Well, you can make up for missing me later." he said, grossly, wrapping his arms snakily around my waist. I pulled away. No way was I doing that. I was waiting for the right person, and even though I liked Jake, I knew he wasn't _the one_.

"No." I said, pulling away from him and his death grip.

"You're going to have to some time." he said.

"Not if I don't want to, I don't." I said.

"Whatever." was his reply, and he walked to go finish his discussion with Emmett. I was left standing by the door, and Edward was making his way towards it. Jake saw that, and took it the wrong way. He turned to look at Edward menacingly.

"Stay away from her." Jacob said through his teeth, walking towards us.

"Chill, man. I'm just going home." Edward replied, but he looked like he needed to tell me something.

"Get. Away. From. Her." Jake said, in Edward's face now. Jake took one step back, and I knew what was coming next. I couldn't let it happen though. For some odd reason, I _had _to stop Jacob from hitting Edward. An indescribable _urge_ to help him.

"Stop it! This is rediculous." I said, stepping in between them. But Jacob swings anyways, even knowing I'm there. He didn't try to stop, and he hit me square in the jaw. I fell on my back, hitting my head on the coffee table as I go down. As the darkness forms around me I can hear Alice screaming at Jacob.

"Get out, you jerk! Get the hell out!" she screams at him. At the same time, I hear three other voices screaming my name. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward.

No Jacob.

And that's enough for me to let the darkness take over.

**EPOV**

I watched as Jacob yanked Bella to the other side of the room to talk to her. She looked really uncomfterable at the end of the conversation. I decided it was time for me to tell her what I know, even though it will kill her. I make my way towards her, but Jake gets in my way, yelling at me, telling me to get away from her. The next thing I know, and Bella is in between us, trying to break up the fight that's about to go down. Jake ends up punching her and knocking her out.

"Get out, you jerk! Get the hell out!" Alice screamed at him. At the same time, Rose, Emmett, and I are screaming for Bella, but she was out. I looked around her head and saw some boold on the floor next to her, then some skin on the table where she hit her head.

"Emmett, can you get me a warm washcloth?" I asked, as Jacob slammed the door. I knew he wouldn't care if Bella got hurt. He was only in it for one thing. Emmett hurried off to the bathroom to get what I asked.

"Al, Rose, go clear the couch off." I told them. They hurried as I picked Bella up. One arm under her knees, one under her back. As I got to the couch, Emmett was handing me the wet washcloth. I laid it under Bella's head where her gash was. She looked so helpless lying there on the couch. I felt bad for not being able to do anything, but it all happened so fast. I still couldn't believe he hit her.

**So what did you think? Review are always appreciated, and you guys are doing an AMAZING job by doing it for me. I really do appreciate it, more than you know.**


	5. Cry Here

**Woo! Accomplishment! Three chapters in one day. : ) This is good. lol. ok, so remember to review. You are doing a mighty fine job of it so farr. Thanks guys. : )**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I was lying on the couch and had a warm washcloth on the back of my head, where I guess the gash was. Alice and Rose were sitting on the coffee table across from me, while Edward and Emmett were sitting on the floor next to them.

Edward.

No Jacob.

Again.

I could feel the throb in the back of my head from where I hit, and the sorness in my jaw from where I had been hit, but I ignored them both.

"Where is Jacob?" I asked, imeediatly, touching my jaw from the hurt that came when I spoke. Edward stood, and walked into the kitchen.

"He was _evicted_." Alice told me, annoyed.

"Why?!" I asked, angred. If anyone should be here with me, it should be him. Where had he gone?

"He beat the shit out of you, Bella! Geez! And look at your wrist." Alice said. I did as I was told, looking at the wrist he had grabbed only a little while ago. It was black and blue all around, with markings that perfectly resembled Jacob's fingers and palm.

"He didn't mean to hit _me._ We both know who that was meant for." I said as Edward walked back into the room with a little zip lock bag full of ice. Tears were starting to silently roll down my cheeks. He handed me the ice, and didn't say anything. He was being really quiet for some reason, like he was scarred he would say something wrong if he opened his mouth.

"Bells, he didn't even try to stop. And he just left. If he cared he would have stayed weather I wanted him to or not. But he didn't." Alice said, quietly and looking down at the floor.

"But he loves me." I whispered. I knew it wasn't true, but I wanted it to be soo badly. Even if I knew he wasn't the right one for me. I just wanted him to care. Just a little.

"Some love." Edward muttered, looking at the wall with wide eyes. I looked at him, glarring.

"And what do you know about love?!" I yelled. "You, who takes a different girl out every nihgt! You who-"

"Bells, he knows enough." Rosalie interupted. _Rosalie_, who hated him just as much as I did. _Rosalie_, who _hated_ him! I starred at her in disbelief. I looked at Edward, trying to figure out what the hell he was, because if he had turned Rosalie against me, he must be something from another planet! Then I glarred at him with hate, and he just sat there and took it.

I got up quickly, ignoring the throbbing in my head as I stumbled to my room. I slammed the door behind me, and locked it, then sat on my bed just looking. Doing nothing. Tears were silently falling, and I ignored all the knocks on my door and the protest the door gave when someone tried to push against the locks. I would show them exactly how Jacob could be. They would see. Tommorrow was Valentines Day, the most romantic day of the year for couples. They would see.

**EPOV**

Bella woke, and a sigh of relief washed through the room form everyone. She winced at her jaw, and imeediatly asked where Jacob was. I got up and went into the kitchen to get her some ice. I could hear Alice when she was yelling, but barely, so I couldn't hear anything when Bella was speaking. The first thing I saw when I opened the door to the kitchen were the flowers.

I wanted to rip them to shreds, cut them all up and stuff them down the disposal, but I knew it would hurt Bella, so I took a vase from under the sink and filled it with water, putting the flowers in it when it was full. She would like that, I guess. I got the ice and headed back out into the living room.

"Bells, he didn't even try to stop. And he just left. If he cared he would have stayed weather I wanted him to or not." Alice was telling her. She looked like she was in so much pain, but not from her injuries, from the fact that Jacob didn't care one bit about her. I stayed quiet throughout this conversation, worried that if I said something it would be about Jacob using her.

"But he loves me." Bella whispered. My eyes widened as I looked at the wall.

"Some love." I muttered. She heard, of course. She went belistic, and I'm not exagerating. It was fairly scary.

"And what would you know about love?!" Ouch. That one hurt. Way to hit below the belt, Bella.

"You, who takes a different girl out every nihgt! You who-"

"He knows enough." Rosalie said, interupting her. By the look on her face, you could tell that she was taken by suprise from Rosalie sticking up for me. I could tell you I was suprised, too. Bella stood up quickly, and swayed a little as she walked into her room and slammed the door.

I was frozen on the coffee table, because before she stood, Bella gave me the most hatefull look I think I had ever seen in my life.

**BPOV**

When I woke up the next morning, I was happy. It hurt to smile, but I was happy. Because this was the day that they would know. What I had been thinking last night would all come together today. I made my way out into living room/dinning room, and sat to eat something before I went to Jake's. Everyone was still there, Jasper had joined them this morning, and they stared silently as I ate and then got ready. As soon as I was done, I made my way to Jake's dorm.

I walked in, like I normaly did, but he wasn't in the kitchen. His dorm was layed out all whacked. He normaly slept late, so I quietly opened the door to his room. He wasn't in his bed, so I walked through the room to get to the living room, where I could here the tv going. As soon as I opened the door, my hand flew to my mouth. He was there all right, but he wasn't alone. He was with Lauren. I stood there, breaking into sobs as he noticed me. He stopped what he was doing imeediatly, shocked that I was there. All the pain from James and Victoria rushed back to me, along with this, my new found pain. I ran out of the room with him calling after me.

I got about to the middle of campus where all of the couples were before he caught up to me. Not him, too. Why? Why did this always happen?! Every time! I was getting akward stares form people as the tears rolled down my face, and I gasped for air. He caught up to me, and ran, wrapping me in his arms, acting like it was all goign to be ok. Well, I had news for him, it wasn't.

"No! Get off of me!" I screamed, kicking and thrashing. Everyone was staring now, some people even stopped to see what was happening. I was kicking and hitting and wriggling around in his arms, but he would just tighten his grip.

"Get off! Don't touch me!" I screamed, finally breaking free. He stood there, watching what I would do next. These people wanted a show? Well, they sure as hell were about to get one.

"You won't hurt me?! Yeah, right! You lied! You told me you would never do that! And what made it even worse is that I trusted you, so I told you, and you did the _exact same thing_! I hate you for that. And I never want to see you again. We're done." I said, and started walking away. I heard a bunch of _ooh_'s and _ahh_'s from the crowd as I started running back to my dorm. When I got there, I was out of breath and I slammed the door, slouching down to the floor and leaning against it. Edward was next to me, and I hadn't even seen him walk over. He crouched down next to me.

"Bella? What's wrong? Talk to me. Please, Bells?" he said quietly. And I wasn't even mad that he called me Bells. For the first time ever, it sounded right coming from his mouth. He wasn't really sure what to do with his hands, since he didn't know if I was hurt or not. I put my face in my hands, and turned my body towards him, throwing myself into his chest. The electricity was stronger than it had ever been as he slowly and unsurley wrapped his arms around me.

"J-Jacob. An-and L-L-Lauren." I stuttered in between sobs. I couldn't catch my breath at all. I felt him stiffen, and just as quickly as he had done it, he was back to normal. I felt him move his hands, and then I felt myself being lifted and set down on the couch. He was still holding me when he sat me down, and I cried into his shoulder. He just sat there, for an hour and a half, not saying anything. Just letting me cry. I felt bad, because, firstly, I was ruining his shirt, and secondly, this is probably not who or how he wanted to spend his Valentines. I couldn't say anything though, because I couldn't stop crying. Just then, I noticed that him and I were the only ones here. Alice and Jasper must have gone and done something, as did Rosalie and Emmett probably.

I had told them all that they would see how Jacob was. I had a feeling that they already had known. And with a bruised jaw, and an almost cracked skull, the only one who had found anything out about Jacob today, was me.

**EPOV**

I was sitting on the couch, watching tv by myself. I had no plans today, because the only person I had really wanted to spend my day with was Bella, and she was gone. I heard the door open, quickly, then slam, and something sliding down it. I looked behind me over the couch to find Bella on the floor in front of it, crumpled. I turned the tv off, and quietly walked over to her. When I got to her level I could hear her sobbing more clearly, not that I hadn't been able to hear them before, but they were worse at her level.

"Bella? What's wrong? Talk to me. Please, Bells?" I asked. She didn't protest for the very first time when I called her that. She took me by suprise by putting her face in my chest and sobbing more. I hesitently put my arms around her, not knowing what she wanted, but she didn't protest.

"J-Jacob. An-and L-L-Lauren." she said between sobs. I stiffened, and thought about it for a second. She walked in on Jacob while him and Lauren were- holy crap. I felt so bad for her. She had to be hurting. I moved her to the couch, and she started crying into my shoulder. She cried for an hour and a half before she fell asleep, still leaning into me. I sat there for a few more hours in silence.

I had wanted to spend my Valentine's Day with Bella, but not at all like this.

**Ok. There's your chapter. : ) I hope you liked it, and remember to review, not that you aren't already, but it's always good to have more. : ) I feel really accomplished from putting out three chapters in one day, but truthfully, you guys are the ones that make me do it. Thank you. : )**


	6. Why Can't You Trust?

**Yipee skipee the next chapter is up. : ) This is the chapter that I'm kind of improvving on. I've had everything written in a book before this chapter. lol so tis is the first I'm just wingin' it on. lol so I really need to know how you like it. : ) Thankya much. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of theses characters. **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I was in a sitting position, my face burried into something that smelt rather inticing. I opened my eyes against the fabric, to see a maroon, cotten shirt. I looked back, at the person I was laying on. Whoever it was, their breathing was steady, telling me he was still sleeping. I looked up to find Edward. That explained the tingling sensation I was getting from the current he was sending through my body. I should have known it was him, just by that. I saw him sleeping, and he was, for some reason to me, beautiful. I stuck my head back into his shoulder, carefully, as not to wake him, and went back to sleep.

The second time I woke, it was from Edward trying to get off the couch. I looked at him, wondering if he was tingling too.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. Alice still wasn't home, and he was the only one I had right now. He looked at me for a second, then looked at the door.

"I was going to go home..." he told me. My eyes filled with tears, and I sat there for a second, as he moved to the door.

"Please don't go." I whispered, feeling pathetic. Why was I asking him to stay? I mean, other than the fact that he was the only one that knew what happened. He stood there for a second.

"I was just going to go take a shower. I was going to come back. I'm not going to leave you here alone, Bells." he told me. I was suprised. He was being so nice to me. All I had ever been was mean to him, but now all I wanted was him to be with me.

"Ok." I said.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes." he told me, walking out the door. I moved to my bedroom, and layed down on my bed, facing the wall and hugging a pillow to me. I looked at the wall, just thinking. Why did this happen? I mean, not that I had been happy, but I had been happy. Right? I had no idea. Maybe it was that because I was in a relashionship that made me happy.

Edward knocked on my bedroom door, then, interupting my thought process. He came in, and I was still facing the wall. I didn't want to move, knowing he was there was good. He sat down next to me, then I felt him lay down on his back. We sat there in silence for thirty minutes, just not saying anything.

"Why did you trust him?" he whispered. This took me by suprise.

"I guess because I told him a really big secret, and I made the mistake of trusting him with it." I said. I guess he was as suprised as I was when he spoke. He sat there for another second, and I turned over to look at his face. It was confused, like he was trying to figure out what to do or say next.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to get mad?" he asked, turning on his side towards me. I thought about it for a minute, and decided that it couldn't be that bad.

"Ok." I said.

"Alright, well, when me and Jacob got into that argument, it was about you. I was talking to him in the locker room, letting him know that some of the things he said to you made you feel bad, and don't deny it. I saw your face when you were talking to him on the phone that night. He figured something out, and told me the only reason he was with you was to hook up with you..." he said the last part quietly. Somehow, I wasn't suprised, yet I was short on breath. "I was going to tell you, but I didn't want to hurt you, Bella." he continued.

"I know, it's ok." I said, crying. He looked at me sadly for a moment, and then pulled me into his side, where I willingly pushed myself into him. He was trying to look out for me. It was really nice, and I felt right with him. Why did I feel right with him? He was playing me. Why did it feel right?

"Can I ask you a question, then?" I asked, tears silently coming. He nodded.

"Why do you date so many girls? You know you don't like anyone, and all you are doing is making enemies." I said.

"I have dated girls ever since I knew that I could put the charm on them," he told me laughing. "But, it stopped recently. I figured out that none of them were right for me. Alice has been kind of sketchy around you lately, hasn't she?" he asked. How did he know about that? I nodded my head.

"Well, it's because I told her I was going to try to make a relationship last." he told me.

"She told me and Rose that." I said.

"Yeah, well, she got more interested that I stopped dating people and had this theory when you showed up." he told me quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little miffed.

"When you showed up, she noticed that I stopped dating. I told her I wanted to get more serious about it, and one day she caught me starring at you and she figured it out." he told me. So he liked me? Oh my gosh, he did. And I was such a jerk to him all the time, when he wasn't even dating anyone!

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"I've always been such a jerk to you. Always. I'm so sorry." I said, feeling really bad, now.

"No, don't be. You had very good reason. It was stupid, what I was doing. I mean, just dating girls for no reason." he said. "When I heard you were dating Jake, it was horrible, because I knew what he wanted. As much as I wanted to believe it wasn't, for your sake, I couldn't. But when he told me in the locker room, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt you, so I didn't know if I should tell you or not." he told me. I sat there, listening to his story. I looked at him, as his mouth was moving, but I wasn't hearing anything. All I saw was his face, and him just lying next to me.

"The shocks. Have you been feeling them, or is it just me?" I asked.

"Oh no, I've definatly felt them." he told me. "The other day, when Jacob hit you, it was the strongest ever."

"You mean when you bumped into me in the kitchen? I know." I told him, giving him the isn't-it-weird? stare.

"No. When he actually hit you. I had an urge to get in front of you." he told me. I blinked a couple of times, sitting up slowly and facing him.

"I had the same feeling about you. That's why I got in front of you. All I knew was that I hated you, yet I had to stop you from getting hurt." I told him, my eyes wide.

"Oh." he said, catching the hating you part.

"I don't hate you anymore." I whispered.

"Really?" he asked, relieved. I noded. He looked at me for a moment.

"Bella, I'm so sorry this happened." he told me, making me start to cry again.

"It's ok. I knew he wasn't the one, but it still hurts. More than anything." I said, crying hard now.

"Why? If you weren't happy why is it so bad?" he asked. I didn't want to talk about this, and bringing the past back was making me not want to trust Edward, and I hated myself for that.

"Nothing." I told him, looking away.

"Bells, you're going to have to trust m-"

"I can't, ok?! I can't trust you, because I can't trust anyone! It's not just you. And I hate it, but I just can't." I told him. The door opened, and we both looked towards the living room.

"Bells?" I heard Alice call.

"In here." I told her. She walked in, took one look at Edward, then totally ignored the fact that he was there.

"Bells, I heard. I'm so sorry." she said, taking me into a hug.

"How did you know? I haven't talked to you at all." I said, tears still rolling. Alice looked at Edward, nervously.

"Bells, it's kind of all over campus. A lot of people saw what you did." she said. Great. Just great. Not only was I going to be miserable during class tommorrow, but I was going to be getting pitty glances and comments from everyone. Something I really didn't need.

"I'll call you later to see how you are doing." Edward told me, getting up. I nodded and watched as he left.

"What was that about?" Alice asked. I told her about last night and everything that had happened. I was telling her the story, but all I was really thinking about was Edward.

**EPOV**

As I left Bella's, I was thinking about what she was talking about. Why couldn't she trust me? Because I had dated all of those girls? I thought I had explained that they didn't mean anything. But why did she say she couldn't trust anyone? Anyone? Did that mean Alice and Rosalie, too? I had to figure it out.

She had talked about the shocks between us. I thought I was the only one that could feel it, except for that one time, and then I had just thought it was static electricity. She felt the same thing about me as I did her the other day with Jacob. I had to figure out what all of it meant, but first I had to figure out the whole trust thing. What had happened? Had Jacob hurt her? Oh my god, had he- no! I would kill him. If he hurt her I would kill him. I just had to figure it all out before I made any outrages movements.

**Alright. There it is. I am not very happy with this chapter at all, but reviews will help me out, and I'm going to try to make my next chapter better. Thanks for reviewing and being awesome. : )**


	7. Can I Go With You?

**Sooo I hope you liked my last chapter, remember to review this one for me. : ) Thanks. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters. **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I was walking to class. I had a new one that I had switched to yesterday. I realized that I needed to be more social, so I joined a theatre class and dropped P.E. I walked into the huge auditorium, and took a seat next to someone I didn't even know.

"Welcome class, ah we have a new student in our group today. Isabella Swan?" the teacher asked. I blushed and waved.

"I go by Bella, if you don't mind." I told her quietly.

"Oh, ok then, Bella. Welcome to Theatre. We're about to start on a project where we are putting together musical numbers. A scout will be coming by in about a month to veiw your projects, and he will pick one person to go to New York to compete with other students to be in a Broadway musical." she finished. I was actually really interested in this project. It would be really cool to be in a Broadway musical.

"So, partner up, and pick one musical number from any musical. Then come to me, I'll let you know if anyone else has picked it or not, and you can get started. You will be in charge of your own costumes, dances, music, and everything else you need." she said with a smile. Everyone started partnering up, and I didn't know anyone. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned to find a guy that was in my english class, Jerod. He was a big gymnastics guy. He was really buff, and he was on team for our school. He actually took us to state last year.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, so do you want to be partners?" he asked. I nodded. I was suprised that he was in this class, because I couldn't really see him preforming.

"I didn't know you were in this class." I said, as we walked to get a book filled with names of musicals.

"Yeah. I'm actually really big on it. It's a lot of fun." he said. I smiled, and we started looking through the book. We chose Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer from the musical _Cats_. I was going to work on the costumes/make-up and he was going to work on props. Of course, there weren't many props, but I was going to help him work on building whatever I could. He was going to try to teach me all of the flips and stuff, which was going to be increadibly hard seeing as I was the biggest klutz on the planet. It's a good thing the gymnastics gym had a foam pit.

Our teacher was thrilled with what we had chosen, she told us that Cats was her favorite musical of all times. I was going to have fun with this. The bell rang and I hurried to my next class. It was boring, and I had already read the book my teacher was lecturing on. I pulled out a peice of paper, and started drawing. It soon became the costumes for mine and Jerod's skit. It looked really good, too. I was excited about this. The rest of the day went by slowly, but all in all, it was a really good day.

I got back to my dorm, and, of course, Edward was sitting on the couch. Alice was gone. Again. I walked into the kitchen and got two cokes. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Edward, handing him a coke.

"Thanks." he said, opening it and taking a swig. "So, how was your day?" he asked.

"Oh! It was so great. Ok, so you know I changed one of my classes, and I'm in theatre. Well, we are doing this thing, and I'm making costumes and stuff, and I'm going to learn how to do flips, and I'm singing and there is this scout coming in a month to see who he is going to pick for a Broadway show!" I told him in one breath. His eyes were wide, and he was smiling his crooked smile.

"You're going to learn how to flip?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"That's all you got out of that?" I asked, hitting him with a pillow. He laughed.

"No. I'm glad that you are finally happy about something. You've been moping around for a week." he said. He had been hanging out here a lot the past week, since Jacob. It was nice, and we had become really close. He was smiling, wildly.

"What?" I asked, my smile matching his.

"You're just smiling. And it's nice." he told me. I felt my smile widen, and my face started to hurt. But I couldn't stop.

"Can I just try something? Really quick?" he asked. I nodded, and he leaned in. Was this happening? He came closer. Was he going to kiss me? Closer. He was. Way closer. Did I want him to kiss me? I could feel him breathing on my face. Yes, I did. I closed the distance, and the shock that we had between us was stronger than it had ever been. It took over my whole body, and I about jumped him right then and there. My fingers tangled into his hair, and his did the same. I just couldn't stop kissing him, and apparently he had the same feeling. I finally broke away, gasping for air.

"Wow." was all he said. I nodded in agreement. I hadn't realised that I had moved to be practically on top of him. As I moved off of him, the door opened, making us both jump.

"Hey, guys." Alice said, walking in.

"Hey." we both said.

"Bells, me and Jazz have a date tonight, so I'm not going to be able to do dinner." she told me. I nodded, and she went in to quickly get ready before she left again. I sighed, and made my way to the kitchen to start dinner. Edward followed. He watched as I got everything out to prepare it.

"Since Alice is going to be gone tonight, do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked him, not looking at him. He walked over next to me so that he could see my face, which was blushing.

"Sure, but we need to talk about some things..." he said. I paused for a moment, but then kept moving around the kitchen. He caught it.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Why you won't trust me." he said quietly, I'm guessing he didn't want me to hear him. He looked up at me, and saw the pain on my face. "Just talk to me about it." he whispered, walking over to where I had moved.

"Edward, you have to understand. The last time I trusted someone, it backfired." I said, turning towards him. He walked up to me, putting one of his hands on my hip, and one on the back of my neck. He did the movement slowly, to comfort me. I took a deep breath as his amazing smell now wafted into my nose. I closed my eyes, then set my face on his chest. His cologne was stronger in my nose now.

"When I lived in Pheonix," I started into his chest. I pulled my head out of his chest to continue. "I dated a guy named James." I told him the whole story, kind of hesitant, and when I was finished, I told him what Jacob had done. His face was angry-no not angry, _livid_. He was still standing with me in the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry, Bells." he whispered. "But you need to know that I will never do that to you." he said.

"Yeah, well that's what Jacob said, and look at what happened." I said.

"You forget," he told me, gently touching his lips to mine. "I'm not Jacob." he said. I smiled at him, and kissed him again. It was the best kiss I had ever had in my life. The jolt of electricity that went through my body, every time he kissed me. Not only when he kissed me, but when he was just near me. I broke apart from him, and quietly put the food into the oven. I hopped onto the counter, and sat as he walked over to me.

"So, where does this put us?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Where would you like it to put us?" I asked.

"Well, friends would be nice." he told me, and my face dropped. "But, my girlfriend would be nice, also." he told me. The smile came back across my face, and I bent down to his face to kiss him. He put his arms around my waist, resting his elbows on the counter. I quickly pulled away, and he was shocked at my sudeness.

"I have to work on my theatre project." I told him, jumping down and going to my binder. I pulled out the costumes I had drawn. Throughout the day I had added color to them, and they looked a million times better. Edward followed me, and picked up the papers when I took them out. I had also started drawing some stage props so that I could give Jerod some ideas. He picked those up, too.

"Bells, you drew all of these?" he asked in amazement, still looking at the pictures.

"Yep." I told him, taking one back.

"They are amazing. Are you going to make them?" he asked, looking at me.

"The costumes, yes. And I'm going to help all that I can with stage props and stuff." I said. He smiled at me.

"You really want to win this, don't you?" he asked. I nodded, and smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm going to work my ass off for the next month. Actually, Jerod and I are meeting in the gym after dinner so that we can start working on it." I told him. He nodded at the same time the oven beeped. I got up to get it, but he pushed me down again.

"I'll get it." he said, walking into the kitchen and then coming back out with two plates. He set one in fornt of me.

"Thank you." I told him, eating quickly. "What are you going to do while I'm gone?" I asked him.

"Well, I have a lot of homework that I need to start on. I hate the English project. I've already read the book." he told me. I nodded in agreement, seeing as my mouth was full.

"Me too." I told him. I looked at my watch, then stood to put the plate in the sink. "I have to get going." I told him, as he walked in behind me.

"Ok. I'll clean up around here. Call me when you are done." he said. I nodded and kissed him before gathering my things and heading towards the gymnastics gym.

I got there and Jerod was already warming up. I went in and changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. When I cam back in, he instructed me through a warm-up.

"Ok, foam pit is there, and we are going to be flipping into it. Can you do a cart wheel?" he asked. It was really all that was required for the stunt we were going to pull, but it was one where I was upside down, and he was the opposite, and we just kept doing cart wheels, holding onto each other. I nooded, and did one, proving to him that I could.

"Ok, then let's start with trying to get you into a hand stand. Can you do that?" he asked. I shook my head at that one. He led me to a wall, and told me to do a lever, where I put both hands on the ground, and stuck one leg up, getting the motion of the hand stand down.

"Ok, now kick when you go up, it's rather easy." he said. I took a deep breath, and suprisingly got it on the first try.

"Oh my gosh I did it!" I said, upside down. He nodded, and I kicked down. We did a couple more away from the wall, just to make sure I had the movement, then we started coreographing. I had the music. Some with and some without lyrics. We got the lyrics down first, then started adding movements. The place had good acustics. The next time I looked at the clock on my phone, it was 10:30.

"I really need to go." I told him, taking the cd out of the player.

"Me too. Tomorrow? Same time and place?" he asked. I nodded, putting things into my bag. "Ok, see you in the morning." he told me, leaving. I walked back to my dorm, taking out my phone and calling Edward.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Hey. Were you asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's cool." he said, sighing.

"Just calling to tell you I'm on my way to my dorm." I said.

"Good. Did you guys get a lot done?" he asked.

"We learned all the lyrics, and started coreographing." I said.

"Am I going to get to see it?" he asked, and I could here the smile in his voice.

"Mayyybe. If you're good." I told him, laughing. He laughed with me. "Ok, well, go back to sleep. I'm home, and I'm on my way in to do the same." I said, laying the keys on my counter.

"Ok. Goodnight, Bells." he said quietly.

"Goodnight, Edward." I told him, hanging up. I crawled into my bed, and I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.

**EPOV**

I was dating Bella. How long had I waited for this? I was at the coffee place, getting her coffee and me. I walked to her dorm, and kncked on the door when I got there. She answered, putting an earing in, and smiling when she saw it was me. She gave me a quick peck on the lips, then motioned me inside.

"Coffee." I said, holding up the two cups.

"You are a saint." she told me, taking the one I handed her.

"I know." I said, taking a sip of my own. Alice walked out of the bathroom then, and looked at us. Apparently she had no idea that we were dating yet.

"What are you doing here? With Bella. Who hates you..." she said, confused. Bella kissed me quickly again.

"I'll let you get this one." she said, and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door.

"Edward! Are you two dating?" she asked, excited. I nodded, and she hugged me tightly.

"Try not to suffocate me, please. I'd like to walk Bella to class." I said. She let go, and smiled at me.

"I'm so happy for you. Finally!" she said. "Ok, well, I'm happy for you and everything, but I have to meet Jazz for breakfast." she told me, and walked out the door. Bella came back out of the bathroom, clad only in a t-shirt. She looked good.

"Forgot my jeans." she said, pointing to her room, and blushing.

"It's ok. I like what you have on." I said, wriggling my eyebrows jokingly. She laughed, and changed into her jeans quickly. She looked good in anything, even just jeans and a t-shirt. She walked over to me, and I just stood there, like an idiot with my mouth hanging open.

"Ready to go?" she asked, taking another sip of her coffee. I nodded, and followed her to the door. On the way to her class, we were talking, just asking random questions.

"What do you think when I walk through the door?" she asked me. I laughed for a second, then answered.

"Wow. It's what I think every time." I told her. She smiled. "What about you?" I asked. She blushed furiously. "What?" I asked, smiling wider. She looked up at me, and her cheeks becane a deeper red. I laughed, and kissed her forehead.

"But really, what do you think?" I asked. She looked at the ground as we walked.

"Swoon." she said. I widened my eyes, and started laughing. She rolled her eyes, and started walking faster. Stuborn.

"Wait." I said, easily catching up to her. "Swoon?"

"Swoon." she confirmed. We stopped in front of a huge building. I only assumed it was her theatre class. I smiled, and she finally looked up.

"I like it." I told her, shrugging. She cracked a smile, seeing my teasing mood.

"I'm leaving now." she told me, walking to the door. I cought her around the waist as she walked past me, and tugged her back to me. I had my hands around her waist, and she was faceing me. She put her arms around my abdomen, and looked up at me. I slowly leand down to her face to kiss her. It was slow kiss, and I felt that electricity go through me, as always. I didn't want to let her go, but we broke apart.

"Can I go with you?" I asked. She laughed.

"No." she replied, and kissed me one more time before walking through the front doors. I smiled as I walked away.

**Ok, so that was it. Please hit the little button that is labbeled 'Review'. I would forever appreciate it. : )**


	8. New Job

**Oki dokie. So here is the next chapter. I'm going to try and put Edward and Bella's first real date in this chapter, sooo tell me what you think. : ) Thankya much.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I walked into the classroom, still feeling the amazing feeling Edward left on my mouth. Jerod walked up to me and smiled.

"Someone is happy this morning. Look at this, you're glowing." he laughed, bouncing one of my curls.

"I will have you know that Edward got me coffee _and_ walked me to class today." I told him, smiling wildly.

"Well, don't you have him trained?" he joked. I laughed as he made the whip sound.

"No, he's just really sweet." I told him. After that, we worked on our project and tried to make plans for working on the dancing tonight, but he was going on a date with his girlfriend, so I had the night off. Good. I was sore from yesterday. The day passed quickly, but it packed the work none the less. So by the time I got home, I was exhausted. I could barely get my door open, because I had two binders full of papers in my hands. Someone popped up from the couch and scared the crap out of me.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled, dropping all of my binders and stuff.

"Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Edward said, getting up off the couch and hurrying over to help me pick up things.

"It's ok, you just made me pee a little, that's all." I said, setting everything on the table. "How do you get in here everyday?" I asked, cocking one eyebrow up and tilting my head. He smiled.

"Alice gave me a key last year in case of emergencies, and I've just been using it." he told me.

"Stalker much?" I asked. He laughed, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put mine around his neck.

"Only stalking you. Not my sister. That would be weird." he told me in his fake serious face. I laughed, and went to kiss him, but he backed up. I felt my eyebrows pull together.

"Do you have plans tonight?" he asked me, looking like he was embaressed. He shifted his weight while still holding onto my waist, so I could tell he was nervouse. I shook my head. "Do you want to do something?" he asked.

"Edward Cullen, are you nervouse about asking me on a date?" I aksed, smiling and looking at his eyes. He averted them away from me. I took my hands from the back of his neck and placed them on either side of his face. I made him look me in the eye for a minute, then pulled his face towards mine. He was into the kiss quickly, so I felt it safe to put my arms back around his neck. He pulled away all too soon.

"I guess so. Do you want to go see a movie?" he asked, a little more confident. I laughed and nodded, kissing him again. "I'll look up times." he told me, then just stood there. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to do what he said. He just stood there.

"The computer is in my room..." I said. He nodded and walked in. I started on my homework, but knowing he was in the next room was killing me. I stood and went into my room, standing behind him.

"What?" he asked, turning in the chair and putting his hand on my hip.

"I don't have permission to be in my own room?" I asked him.

"You do, I guess." he told me smiling, and pulling me onto his lap. He turned towards the computer again, and pointed to the screen.

"Anything interesting you would like to see?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Whatever you want to see." I said, turning to look at his face. He nodded.

"G.I. Joe?" he asked, putting both arms over my legs. I shrugged again.

"Whatever." I told him. He patted my leg, and I kissed his cheek, getting up to go get something to eat. He followed me as I got sandwich stuff out of the fridge.

"It's at eight." he told me. I nodded and got down a plate.

"Want a sandwich?" I asked. He nodded, so I added a plate to my pile. I started making them, telling him to go into the living room to watch tv until I was done. When I was finished, I took him his sandwich and sat at the other end of the couch, putting my feet on his lap. They hurt really bad today. Alice had made me walk out of the house in heels before she left this morning, so I was thankful to get home and take them off. My feet had blisters on the heel. He finished his sandwich and leaned over my legs to put his empty plate on the table.

"Are you ready to leave in a few minutes?" he asked.

"Sure, let me clean these." I said, and took the plates into the kitchen. He caught me first.

"I'll get it. You get ready." he said. I smiled and went to go get some shoes on. I was finished quickly, and we left for the movie. I loved his car, way too much. It was a silver Volvo, and I couldn't help but love it. Partly because it was simple. And another part because it smelt like Edward. We made it to the movie where we bought tickets, or Edward did, he refused to let me pay for anything, and took our seats. The movie was actually really good. Edward put his arm around me and I leaned in. He made faces, and made me laugh during most of the movie. There was a part where Channing Tattum was on the screen and Edward tryed to tell me something. I covered his mouth with my hand, gawking at the screen. He rolled his eyes, and sat back in his chair, my hand still over his mouth.

"He doesn't have a shirt on, and he was talking." I told him when the scene was over. He rolled his eyes, once again. There came a part in the movie where they were sticking needles in people's faces, so I hid my face in Edward's shoulder. I could feel him laughing at me, but he hugged my shoulders tighter anyways.

When the movie was over, it was dark outside, which was ok, but I was ready to go home. The movie was great. It had become one of my favorites, and I was glad Edward picked it. We were in the car when I fell asleep, and when we got back to campus, Edward shook me gently to wake me up, and held my hand as I sluggishly moved to my room.

"Sorry I fell asleep on our first date." I told him, crawling into bed. He sat on the edge and moved a peice of hair out of my face as I laid down.

"It's ok. I had fun." he said, smiling. I nodded in agreement, and he kissed my forehead, then stood to leave. I lightly grabbed his arm.

"Will you stay?" I asked quietly. He looked hesitant. I didn't want to do anything, just the thought of Edward next to me seemed right. His face being the first thing I saw in the morning sounded right to me. "I mean, not like that. Just, I don't know. You don't have to." I told him.

"Let me go to my dorm and get clothes for tomorrow, and I'll come back." he said, and walked out. I heard the door close quietly when he left, and I was dozing when he came back. He was in sweat pants, and nothing else, which was fine with me. He had a good body. He put his clothes for the next day on my desk, and turned the light off. I moved over and he crawled in next to me. I stayed where I was on the other side of the bed for about five minutes, then he put his arm across my waist and pulled me closer to him. My face was close to his chest, and I decided to just go ahead and burry it there. It would end up there anyways.

"You smell like strawberries." he told me. I smiled into his chest.

"And you smell like Edward. It smells good." I said. He laughed.

"Who is this Edward guy?"

"Just a guy. He's nice. I like him a lot." I told him.

"He likes you a lot, too." he told me, kissing the top of my head. I snuggled into him closer, and he started humming a tune that I didn't recognize. It sent me to sleep quickly.

I woke up in the morning with my arms around someone's waist and my legs tangled with another pair. I opened my eyes, and Edward was already awake. Not moving so that he weouldn't wake me. His face was gorgeous, and I couldn't help myself from reaching up and touching his cheek. He turned his head into my palm and kissed it. I smiled and lowered my hand.

"Good morning." he told me, kissing me.

"Mhmm." I mummbled against his lips. I felt him smile, then he pulled away. "We should deffinatly skip school today and just stay here." I told him. He laughed.

"But you have to work on your project." he told me, throwing his arm over my stomach and pulling me closer.

"You ruin everything." I joked. His arm was across my stomach, and where my shirt was riding up he was rubbing circles on my hip with his fingers. It gave me goose bumps, but I absolutly loved the feeling.

"I have to get up." he told me, kissing my forehead and moving to sit on the side of the bed. I watched as he stretched, his back muscles tensing and untensing. He was like a God. It was weird. Two weeks ago you wouldn't have cought me thinking those thoughts about Edward, but now, it just seemed natural. He grabbed his clothes off of my desk, and headed towards the bathroom. I got up, and followed him out of the room, going into the kitchen to make coffee. Alice walked in as I heard the water of the shower start.

"Who?" she asked, pointing to the bathroom.

"Edward." I told her. Her eyes widened.

"You-?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"No! No! Oh my gosh, no. He just stayed over. No big deal." I told her, pouring a cup of coffee. She let out a sigh of relief. I poured myslef some coffe, then offered her some. One last day, and then the weekend was all mine. Well, mine and Edward's. I had to look for a job. With my parents paying tuition, they would refuse to send me money for clothes and gas for my car. I was thinking of places, but couldn't really get one into my head. Edward came out of the shower and was fully clothed. I quickly took a pair of clothes, and occupied the bathroom before Alice could get to it.

When I got out, Alice did not look happy that I had stole the shower. I gave her the 'sorry-please-don't-hurt-me' look. I looked around for Edward, but he wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"To finish getting ready for class. He told me to tell you he will be back." Alice said.

"Ok, well, I'm going to the job poll, so when he gets back could you tell him to meet me there?"

"I'm not your freekin' messanger, Bella Swan." she said, pausing for a second. Then she let out a deep breath. "Fine. I'll tell him when he gets back."

"Thank you." I told her, and gave her a hug. I made my way to the middle of campus, towards the job poll. There was this huge, non-working telephone poll right in the middle of campus where people put up flyers. Weather it was for jobs, room mates, or pets, you could go there for anything. I looked at the poll and started looking at ads. There weren't really any good ones, so I moved to the other side of the poll. There was a bright yellow flyer that said:

**In search of a job?**

**Well, we are in search of a worker. **

**Needed house cleaner, pays $150 each day you come to the house.**

**Weston Newton is my name, and you can contact my son, Mike, by the number at the bottom of the flyer. If you are interested, please, do not hesitate to call.**

**Thank You,**

**Weston Newton.**

**Mike's #: 232-346-9483**

I plucked one of the numbers and called the number.

"Hello? Is this Mike Newton?" I asked.

"Yes." was his answer.

"Ok, hi. This is Bella Swan, and I just saw a flyer for your father. A job offer, and I was wondering if you had found anyone yet?" I asked.

"Oh. Great! No we haven't found anyone yet, but I can give you my father's number, and you can call him." he said.

"Oh, that's so great! Thank you so much."

"No problem. Are you ready?"

"Yep, go ahead."

"Ok, it's 232-946-8825"

"Thanks so much." I told him.

"No thank you. We really appreciate it." he told me, then hung up. I called the next number, and the man was very nice. Edward walked up in the middle of my conversation, so I hurried. When I hung up, I was beaming.

"Edward! I got a job!" I told him, hugging his neck.

"That's great! Where?"

"Umm, the Newton's house. As a house cleaner." I told him.

"Would this happen to be Mike Newton's house?" he asked, in a tight tone. I nodded, and he shook his head. "Bells, that guy is really bad news. He's just a perv." he told me.

"Well, it's not like he's going to be there while I am. He lives on campus." I told him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, but let it go all the same. What I hadn't told Edward was that I started tonight. I was kind of excited, and scared at the same time. I had never had a job before.

The day passed in a blur, and Edward met me outside of my last class to walk me home.

"So do you want to go eat somewhere tonight?" he asked.

"I actually have to leave. I start my job tonight, but we will do something tomorrow. I promise." I told him, kissing him quickly and heading to my car. I followed the directions that Mr. Newton had given me, and pulled into the driveway of a huge house. It was like a castle. And I would be cleaning it. Great. I rang the bell when I got to the door, and a maid answered.

"May I halp you?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm Bella Swan. I'm supposed to start here today." I said.

"Oh, yes. We have been expecting you. Come in, come in." she told me. She was an older woman, she seemed sweet with her rosey cheeks and grey hair pulled into a bun. I smiled as she led me through a hall way and into a study.

"Mr. Newton, Miss. Swan is here to see you." she said, and left me alone with him. He looked me up and down for a minute, making me feel kind of uncomfterable.

"Bella, great. So nice to meet you. You can start in the bathrooms. Natalie, the other cleaner has already vacumed them, all you need to do is mop. Then you can start on the kitchen, the stove is an absolute mess, and the sink should be cleaned. You can wipe off the counters and then you can start on the rooms. They will need to be vacumed and dusted. Dusted first, of course. Then, I suppose it will be late and you will be tired, so you can go home. Before you leave, come to me and I will give you your check." he told me, then shooed me out of the room.

I walked upstairs, and found the bathrooms. It took forever, and I mean _forever_, just to do the bathrooms. By the time I even got to the kitchen it was ten at night. I was so tired, it took me a whole hour to finish the kitchen and I went to start the bed rooms. It took me another hour. It was midnight, and I went to get my check. When he gave it to me, I said my goodbyes, and slugged to my car. I got home, and trugged to my bedroom, still sweaty from the evenings work. I walked in, and Edward was lying on my bed, asleep. I woke him up when I changed into a tank top and some shorts.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Mmm." I mummbled, and fell on top of him. He wrapped his arms around my back.

"You're wet." he whispered.

"It's sweat. Edward, that job is so hard." I told him.

"Then quit."

"I can't. It pays really good money."

"I'm sorry, babe. Here, just go to sleep, and I will let you sleep in in the morning." he told me, and pushed me off of him, still holding me close. I tucked my head into his shoulder as he hummed me to sleep.

**EPOV**

The whole time Bella was gone, all I could hink about was Mike Newton, and how much of a pervert he was. I hated him, after what he ahd done to Rosalie a couple of years ago. It's a good thing Emmett had walked in on him. He had put Date Rape in her drink at a party and taken her into another room. It's how Emmett had met Rosalie, he had walked in on them, and kicked Mike's ass. Then he took Rose to his dorm, and let her stay on the couch. He told her everything the next day and she was really beat down by it. She became really good friends with him, and soon they started dating, and now, they were deep in love.

I sat around for hours, just waiting for her. Until it was eleven. I went into her room, changing into some shorts and taking my shirt off. I fell asleep in a few minutes, and at twelve thirty, I heard Bella walk through the door. She changed and then fell on top of me. She was covered in sweat, but she was hot that way, just kind of glistening. She explained what a hard job it was, and that she hated it, but she was going to keep it because it payed well. I could pay for her gas and anythign else she needed, but she wouldn't have it. She hated it when I bought her things.

I started rubbing her back, and humming the tune I started to write for her. I had been practicing it on the piano. I wasn't going to tell her about it until I had it finished, then I would play for her. She didn't even know I played, I was going to show her while at dinner one night. I was going to plan it all out to be a romantic evening. Bella fell asleep quickly, and she was beautiful. I could watch her sleep forever. In fact, I fell asleep doing just that.

**Oki doki, that was my next chapter. Review for me, and next chapter I promise I will put most of it in Edward's POV. So, again, review, and thank you for reading. : )**


	9. You Can't Quit?

**Oki doki, here's next chapter. I'm going to put more EPOV in this chapter, so let me know how ya like it. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

Bella was working.

Again.

It's like they had her there all the time, but tonight she was asking to get off early. I had a romantic evening planned out. I had finished her song last night, and I was going to play it for her after a nice, candle light dinner. I was waiting, sitting at the table. Any minute now she would walk through the door. She would be tired, so she would sit. I might step behind her and massage her shoulders to make her feel relaxed, then we would have a nice evening. Any minute now.

_**15 minutes later**_

Any minute now.

_**1 hour later**_

She's just about to walk through the door.

_**11:00 pm**_

I blew out the candles, that had burned all the way down in the three hours I had waited. The food was cold, so I threw it out. I walked back into the dinning room and picked up the plates and silver wear, taking them into the kitchen and putting them up. I walked back out, and Bella was walking through the door.

"I'm soooo sorry I'm late." she said, dropping her purse on the floor by the door. I stopped what I was doing, and looked at her. She made the 'please-don't-be-mad-at-me' face, but I was already mad. I continued what I was doing, not saying anything and walking back into the kitchen. She followed me.

"Edward, I'm really sorry. He wouldn't let me leave." she told me. I put some things in the sink, and turned towards her.

"Bella, this is the second time this has happened. You work like crazy every single day. And you work until who knows when! Bella, you worked until two in the morning the other nihgt. It's crazy." I told her, getting everything off of my chest. She looked down, trying not to meet my eyes. I knew she wasn't going to quit her job. As much as she hated it, she needed the money. The money....

"Bella, I can give you gas money, and money for clothes, and anything you need." I told her, walking over to her. She was miserable, and I could see it. She shook her head.

"I can't take money from you. As much as I hate this job, I like earning the money." she said. She was torn, she hated taking money from people, and I knew that.

"I can get you another job, Bells. The clinic is hiring for an office assistant." I told her, begging her to quit. I didn't want to make her quit, but one, the Newton family gave me a bad feeling in my gut, and two, she was uterly miserable, and it was affecting both of us.

"Angela got the clinic job, she told me the other day." she said. Crap. That was the only thing open on campus.

"Fine. We just won't have dates anymore." I said.

"No! Edward! I love dates with you." she told me, with a sad look on her face.

"But when are we going to have the time, Bella?" I asked.

"Alright, if it's really going to affect our relationship, I'm quiting." she told me. She looked down at the floor again. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, and pulled her close.

"I don't want you to feel miserable anymore." I told her. She looked up at me, and kissed me sweetly. I missed having her around. She was either working on her theatre project or working at the Newton's. But now that she was quiting, I would have as much time as I wanted with her. This was great.

The next morning, I woke up and Bella wasn't anywhere near me, so I walked into the kitchen to see her on the phone.

"You cant do that." she said in a shaky voice. "No. That's not fair... Please don't do this..." she said, then looked at the phone. Whoever she was talking to, they hung up. She flung her phone onto the table, and put her head in her hands. I sat next to her quietly.

"Bells, what was that about?" I asked. She looked up, she hadn't heard or seen me sit down. She wipped under her eyes and smiled.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." she said it, and automaticaly I knew she was hididng something, but I didn't want her to feel uncomfterable talking about it. I smiled back, fakely and nodded.

"So do you want to do something tonight?" I asked.

"Um, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to or not." she said, looking down.

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm working tonight." she told me, meekly. This was _not_ happening.

"Didn't you just get off the phone with Walter?" I asked, annoyed.

"Weston, and yes, but he isn't going to let me quit." she told me quietly.

"What the hell are you talking about he isn't going to _let _you quit? You quit when you want to quit!" I said, angrily. He couldn't not let her quit. That had to be against the law or something. "Come on, we're going to have lunch with everyone then, we'll discuss this." I told her, getting up to get changed. She got her clothes out of her bag, and headed towards the shower. This was stupid. I was going to talk to Emmett about this, since he was going to major in law.

We made our way to Bella's dorm for breakfast with everyone. While she was helping Alice, I pulled Emmett into the livingroom.

"Em, is it against the law if someone won't let you quit a job?" I asked him bluntly.

"I don't think it's against the law, but you could definatly go to court with it. Why? Is your pimp making you work the corners?" he asked, snikering. I rolled my eyes.

"No. Bella's boss wont let her quit." I told him.

"Where does she work?"

"She's a house cleaner for the Newton's." I told him, watching Bella. She was smiling and laughing with Alice and Rosalie. When I turned back to Emmett his eyes were bugging out of his head.

"Bad news, dude. That family is whacked out. He's like a legand. Never lost a single case. Can't be convicted." he told me. My brow pulled together.

"How many times has he been taken to court?" I asked.

"A few times, man." he told me, honestly. I looked at him and he gave me the 'you-wouldn't-win' look. I looked back at Bella, with a sad look on my face. She was staring at me, and frowned when she saw my face. I smiled, and looked back at Emmett.

"Food is ready!" Alice called from the kitchen. I walked over to where Bella was standing and put my arm around her waist.

"You ok?" she whispered. I was a good liar, and I nodded. I piled food onto my plate, seeing as I hadn't had dinner the night before. We stayed at her place for a couple of hours with everyone, then headed back to my dorm. I popped a movie into the DVD player and sat on the couch. Bella layed down, with her head in my lap.

"So, how is the project coming?" I asked her, trying to start a conversation. After a couple of school mentionings, we were talking about some personal things. I don't know how the conversation started, but it did. I had never really opened the personals drawer with Bella, and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"So, you know I haven't, but have you ever..." I asked, kind of embaressed.

"No. I haven't." she told me quietly.

"Really? I would have thought you would have with that James guy." I said.

"I was ready to, or I thought I was, but now when I think on it, I'm glad I didn't." she told me. I kissed the top of her head. She shifted, and I could tell she was embaressed by her confession.

"It's ok. No need to be embaressed." I told her, I felt her take a deep breath of relief.

"So, why haven't you?" she asked me. I could hear in her voice that she was truley curious. "Are you waiting until marriage?" she asked.

"No, just until I am ready and there is a person I can say 'I love you' to." I told her. I really didn't care, actually. Weather the person I loved wanted to wait until marriage, or they wanted to go right there at that moment. I could wait. "What about you?" I asked.

"Same. I don't care when it happens, just as long as I know the person loves me, and I love them." she said. She truley was my other half. I smiled, but she couldn't see. She was watching the movie, as was I, but not really watching it.

"Do you want kids?" I asked her quietly. I felt her nod.

"Yeah. A few, actually. When the time comes." she said. I smiled again. I loved kids. I wanted like five. "What about you?" she asked.

"Of course. A lot, actually." I told her. She sat up, and looked at me, smiling.

"Really?" she asked, trying to figure out if I was just messing with her. I nodded my head, and she layed back down. I loved her. Wait. What? I loved her? I did. I loved Isabella Swan. I heard her whisper something, and I did a double take. What did she just say?

"What did you just say?" I asked. I leaned over to look at her, and she was blushing.

"I love you." she whispered, again. I smiled and made her sit up. She looked at me sheepishly, and kissed her. Full out. When her lips parted under mine, it was perfect. I pulled away.

"I love you, too." I told her, kissing her again. It was a prolonged kiss, and it was nice. I could feel her breathing heavily, and liked the feeling. Truth: I couldn't see myself without Bella. I loved her. And at the moment, nothing else but her mattered. Not her job, not the Newton's and not anything that was going to happen with the situation in the future.

**BPOV**

"I love you." I whispered. He stifened, and I automatically had regret over what I had said.

"What did you just say?" he asked. I closed my eyes as I blushed three shades of red.

"I love you." I whispered again. He pulled me up to his level, and kissed me, taking me by suprise. My lips parted against his, and he pulled away.

"I love you, too." he said, smiling widely. He started kissing me again, and I was lost. I was breathing heavily, and so was he. I loved Edward Cullen. I was going to show him that I loved him. We had just had the conversation, and now all I wanted to do was show him. My emotions were taking over. I broke away from him, breathing heavily.

"Do you-" before I could get the sentance out her was kissing me again, lifting me off of the couch. I clasped my arms around his neck in a death lock, and crossed my legs behind his back. He set me on the bed, and started his shirt off. As soon as it was gone, reality hit me. Was I really going to do this? I loved Edward, and we had been dating for two months, now. But was I really truly ready? He started kissing me again. Hell yeah I was! I got my shirt over my head.

"Beautiful." he said, and then I was in my own world. The world where it was just Edward and I. I loved him.

**There is my next chapter. I know it's not as long as my others, but I liked it. Review for me and tell me what you think. Thanks. : )**


	10. Let's Sit In The Kitchen Floor

**YAY! I'm writting again. :) I know it's been a while and thank you very much for being patient and waiting. So sit back and enjoy the chapter, because here it is. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I woke up, and rolled over to empty sheets. I sat up imeediatly. I knew this would happen. I knew we would do this and he would just leave, weather it was his dorm or not. I called it. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked up to see Edward coming into the room with two cups of coffee. I sighed in relief, then laughed to myself for a second. He handed me my cup of coffee.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, smiling and kissing my temple.

"I thought you had left." I said, and rolled my eyes at the nonesense.

"Don't you know me better than that?" he asked, smiling, and kissed me again. I leaned against his chest and took another drink of my coffee.

"Oh yeah I do." I said laughing.

"Perv." he said, but I could hear the smile in his voice. "What do you want to do today?" he asked. I hadn't told him that I had to work.

"I actually think I just want to chill out at home." I said.

"Ok. I can go rent some movies." he said.

"I was thinking I could just have some alone time..." I said, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Oh." he said quietly. He waited a second before he spoke again. "Um, did I do something wrong? Did I move to fast because if I did, I'm so sorry. I would never want you to do something you didn't want to do." he told me.

"No! No you didn't do anything. Everything was perfect. I have to work." I said, mumbling the last sentance.

"What? I don't think I cought that last part." he said, when I was fairly sure he did.

"I, um, have to work." I repeated.

"Bella! No. You can't do this-"

"You don't understand. He's a really bad man. He told me he would take you if I didn't!" I said, starting to sob. I turned and put my face into his neck, while he rubbed my back.

"Shh. It's ok. No one is going to take me from you. Or you from me. Let me see your phone." he said, putting his hand out. I took a deep breathe, then took my phone from the bedside table, handing it to him. He went through the names and called one of them.

"Hello, Walter?" he asked.

"Weston!" I whispered.

"Watson?"

"WESTon!" I whispered fiercly again.

"Weston?" he said, and apparently got an answer this time. "You are going to let Bella Swan quit-... Yes she can!... Then I'll see you in court!" he finished saying, and clicked the phone off angily. "We will need to talk to Emmett soon. For now, you aren't going to his house. You're going to stay here. Is that ok?" he asked.

"Fine with me. I wish this didn't have to go to court, though." I told him. I felt him shrug, and could tell he was angry, so I turned again and kissed him. "How about those movies?" I asked him.

"Sure." he said, getting up to go get some. He left and I stood to get some food. Right as I stood I went back down onto the floor. I was so sore!

"Owww!" I groaned to myself, trying to stand again. I used the bed and everything else around me to get me to the kitchen. I was standing in the middle of the floor with a poptart in hand, when I decided, 'screw this, it hurts.' and just sat in the middle of the tile floor. I ate and as I was finishing Edward was walking in with a handfull of movies. He walked by and slowly backed up, looking at me like I was crazy. He pointed at me with a questioning look.

"I am so sore." I told him. He nodded like he understood, but he absolutly did not. No man would ever feel this pain. He set the movies down, and gave me his hand, slowly helping me up. He got me to the couch.

"You're staying right here today." he told me.

"What if I have to pee?" I asked, jokingly.

"Let me get you a bedpan." he said. I laughed, and then stopped, saying, "Ew." This made him laugh. He sat on the opposite end of the couch after putting a movie in, and moved my calfs to where they were on his lap. I was comfertable, but I wanted to be closer to him. Apparently he felt the same, because he pulled me like a ragdoll to where my head was laying in his lap. He played with a lock of my hair as I fell asleep.

**EPOV**

Bella was lying on my lap, asleep. She was os beautifull, and to think a few months ago she wouldn't have anything to do with me. Now we were at the milestone where we loved each other and we had proved it. I didn't want it to seem like that's all I wanted from her, because it wasn't. I loved her for who she was, not what we did. I wasn't even watching the movie anymore. I was watching Bella's even, calm breathing, like a creeper. She said something in her sleep, but I didn't catch it. Then she said it again.

"Edward" she whispered. At that moment I wondered what exactly she was dreaming about. I hoped it to be a good dream. Was there really anything better than your girlfriend, your first serious girlfriend, saying your name in her sleep?

**BPOV**

I was having a dream. Not a good dream at all. The only good thing about it was that Edward was in it, and even that was horrible, because he was being beaten. Badly. So badly I just wanted to close my eyes and make it all go away. But that was the thing. My eyes were already closed. It was a dream. And subconciously, I knew that, yet I couldn't open my eyes. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Edward was on the floor, being kicked and hit at all different angles, and someone was holding me back. They wouldn't let me go, or turn the other way. They were forcing me to watch, somehow knowing I couldn't close my eyes. I woke up, sudenly, breathing fast.

"You ok?" Edward asked me. I had forgotten I was in his lap. I nodded, lying. He could tell something was bothering me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just a bad dream." I told him, blowing it off, but knowing it would be with me for a very long time. Edward's hurt face would be burned into my brain for the rest of my life.

"Oh, ok. Well, you're ok. It's over." he told me. Rubbing my back. I had a gut feeling that this was something that wasn't a dream. And I had a feeling that this was far from over.

**I'm really sorry it was so short, but I liked it alot. Let me know what you thought about it by clicking the review buton. :) Thankya much. **


	11. Channel 5 News

**Sooooo, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Let me know if you do. Ok.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters. **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the couch. Edward had gone to practice for football. He could do anything, but miss practice. So, I was in Edward's dorm alone, doing nothing. Nothing at all. Just sitting. I pulled out my cell phone, which I hadn't used in two days, and saw that Alice had called me, not once. Not twice. Not three times, but fourteen. I had nothing else to do, so I decided I could call her back. I dialed the number and waited as it rang. I hadn't talked to Rose or Emmett or Jasper in a couple of days either. Alice picked up.

"She's alive!!!" Alice yelled, dramaticaly.

"Shut up. You called me. Fourteen times." I said.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because I miss my best friend! You spend all of your time with my stupid, selfish brother, and Rose and I are dying to hang out with you. Em and Jazz wouldn't mind seeing you either."

"I know, I just, I don't know. Let's make a night of it. Tonight. Me, you, Rose, the guys. We'll all go eat somewhere, then me, you, and Rose will leave and have a girls night. Sound good?"

"Sounds great! You promise you won't bail out?"

"I promise." I reasured her.

"Yay! This is going to be so fun. Do you want to call Rose, or should I?" she asked.

"I def will. I haven't talked to her in at least a week."

"Alright. I'll see you tonight." she said.

"Ok. Bye." I said, then hung up. I was jumping up and down, all excited to call Rosalie. I dialled her number, having to start over a couple of times. Finally getting it right, I waited for her to pick up as it rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Rose." I answered.

"Bella! Ohmigosh, Bella! Ow, Emmett, get off me! Bella, what are you doing? I haven't talked to you in i don't know how long." she said.

"That would be a week." I replied.

"Geez. Why?"

"I don't know, I guess I've been caught up with Edward."

"In the sheets?" she asked, giggling.

"N.Y.B." I said.

"Oh, ok. So that is a yes." she said, then I heard loud gaffaws from Emmett.

"Anyways, I was just calling to tell you to clear your schedule. We're having a girls night after dinner with the guys. You can call Alice for all the details, seing as she hasn't told me."

"Oh, yeah! I have to go get ready. I'll call Alice. See you tonight, Bells." she said, excidetly.

"Bye." I said, hanging up. When I threw my phone on the coffee table in front of me, I threw myself back on the couch, my legs still hanging off the side. I closed my eyes, and right after the door opened. Edward was back. He set his pads and helmet down and walked over to me. I still had my eyes closed. I opened them, just to see him coming to stand in front of me, all sweaty and glistening.

"Hello." I said, smiling. He bent down and kissed me.

"Hi." he said, staying close to my face.

"You're glistening." I said, laughing.

"No, Bells. Girls glisten. Guys sweat." he said, returning a joke. I rolled my eyes, and took my shirt in his hands, pulling him back down to me. We kissed for a couple of minutes, and then he pulled away. "Maybe I should glisten more often." he laughed. I laughed with him, then plugged my nose.

"Or, maybe you should take a shower." I said.

"Only if you come with." he said, getting up and pulling his shirt over his head as he walked. I would never get over Edward's body. And he knew it.

"I'll talk to you from out here." I said. He came back over to me and laid himself on top of me.

"Well, that's no fun." he said, then started to kiss my neck. His gross, nasty hair got in my face, and he knew what he was doing, because I could feel him laughing. I started laughing, too.

"Gross! Get off of me!" I said. He kissed me one final time, before getting up and walking to the bathroom. He left the door open. When I heard the shower door close, I went in and sat on the edge of the tub.

"So, we have dinner plans tonight. With Alice, Rose, Em, and Jazz. Then the girls are going to leave you and have a girls night." I told him.

"Sounds fine. But we have a game tonight. I'm going to ask you to wear my jearsy, because I think it's a tradition for the quarterbacks girlfriend to do." he said. I was suprised. He had never asked me that. I wanted to now.

"Ok. We might come to like the first half of the game, but then we'll praly leave." I said.

"That's ok." he told me, stepping out of the shower.

"Edward!" I laughed, handing him a towel.

"What? It's nothing you've never seen." he told me, wrapping it around his waist. I shrugged.

"True." I said, and walked over to him, putting my palms on his chest and standing on my tiptoes to kiss him. "Jearsy?" I asked. He smiled be froe he answered.

"On my bed." he told me, then kissed my forehead before going back to getting ready. I went into his room, and right where he said, the jearsy was laying on the bed. I pulled my shirt over my head and went to his dresser to get a tank top. I felt cold hands on my waist, and I jumped at the feeling.

"Not now, I have to-" I turned in his arms, screaming when I realised it wasn't him. "Oh my god! What the hell?! Get out!" I screamed, covering myself with Edward's jearsy. Edward came running into the room, with pants on now, and a baseball bat in hand.

"Woah, bro. Chill. Just came to get some clothes. I'm staying at Rose's tonight again." Emmett said, going to his room. I pulled on an undershirt, quickly, then Edward's jearsy and followed him.

"Why did you touch me, creep?" I asked, throwing an apple at him. He caught it and took a bite. I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"Wanted to see your recation. And it was pretty damn funny. You flipped." he said cracking up. Edward started laughing too. I looed at him and he smiled.

"You're going to let him do that?" I asked. He smiled. I didn't. I raised one eybrow and Edward and his shirtles body walked over to me. He cleared his throat and looked at Emmett.

"Em, bro, that was rude. You scared the crap out of Bella. I'm going to finish going and getting ready." he said and walked out of the room. I followed and patted Emmett on the shoulder.

"I win." I smiled, and kept walking.

"No, you don't. He just spoils you." he said, then left. I followed Edward into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub, again. He was putting stuff in his hair.

"You look good in that." he told me, looking at me in the mirror, but refering to his shirt.

"Thanks. It's the newest trend from Paris. Cost a fortune." I said. He turned around and sat next to me, putting his arms around my waist. I sighed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You're way to cute for me." I told him. I gave him a quick kiss and stood up, going to the kitchen. He laughed and followed.

"What are we eating for breakfast?" he asked.

"Pancakes?"

"Sounds good to me. Want me to help?"

"Well, I have to go pick stuff up for it. So I'll be back." I told him. He handed me keys to his car. I took them willingly, kissed him one more time, and left. As I was walking across, I kept getting stares from everyone. I wasn't paying any attention and ran right into someone. I looked up to find Jerod. He gave me his hand to help me up.

"Hey. Nice shirt." he said. I laughed and nodded, looking down at it. "So remember, we have practice tomorrow after school, ok?" he asked.

"Sure." I said smiling, and walked away. I got to the car and quickly got to the store. I was checking out and the lady pricing my items was staring at me.

"You go to the college up the road?" she asked.

"Uhm, yeah. I do." I told her, and smiled.

"I remember wearing the quarterback's jearsy. Don't ruin it like I did." she told me, and handed me my recipt. I nodded, smiled again, and took my basket. I went home and found Edward watching tv on the couch. I sat the bag down and walked over to him. I sat sideways on his lap and put my arms around his neck, then kissed him. We sat there for a few minutes that way, until I pulled away.

"I love you." I said. He smiled at my words.

"I love you, too. And that's going to make me do well during the game tonight." he said, jokingly.

"Great. Because you better win for me." I told him getting up to go make his pancakes. He came in and sat at the table, watching me. it was one in the afternoon, but it was never to late for pancakes. Or so Edward told me. We ate and talked and before we knew it we were leaving to go to dinner. Alice was jumping up and down when we got to the resteraunt.

"Yay! This is going to be so fun. We're going to eat, watch some of the game, then back to our dorm for girl stuff!" she said. I laughed and hugged her and Rosalie as I entered. We ate, and of course Emmett cracked jokes. It was really fun, but the guys had to leave early to get ready for the game. Edward kissed me before he left, and I had to give him his jearsy back. We left, me in my tank top because I had forgotten an extra shirt. When we got to the game, people were waving at me. I didn't know them, but I was guessing it was because they had seen me in Edward's jearsy earlier. I was cheering for Edward when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella. This is Weston. I need you to work tomorrow." he said, bluntly.

"I'm afraid I'm busy, sir."

"Did I not tell you that if you quit there would be consequences?"

"You can't get to Edward. You can't get to me. So, there are no consequences. You're a horrible man, and I'm actually excited to be quiting." I replied.

"Have it your way." he said, then all I heard was a dial tone. I hung up, and Alice and Rose were giving me the 'I'm proud of you' look. I smilled, then looked back to the field where there was fifteen seconds left on the clock.

"Go Edward!" I yelled. He passed and Jasper ran into the inzone with the ball at the exact moment the buzzard rang. We jumped up and down, then gathered our stuff. We still had a girls night.

In the twenty minutes it took to get back Alice's and mines dorm, we were having a blast. I went to the fridge as Alice turned the tv on.

"Alice, no one wants to watch the news." Rose laughed, as I stood next to the couch.

"Hey, that's the library." I said, pointing to the screen. Alice turned up the volume.

"We're standing in front of Seatle Prep College, where there has been a shooting. Jim is on the site to tell us more. Jim?"

"Yeah, Linda. I'm standing at the footbal field here where a player has been shot. The first second of the third quarter Edward Cullen was shot by someone in the stands..." All I knew was that I heard Edward's name, then everything went black.

**Woah! Cliffie! For those of you who thought nothing was going to happen, you were wrong. ha. R-E-V-I-E-W! Please. As many of you that are adding this story to thier faves list, I need you to review. Please. If you review, I'll write more. :) Promise. :)**


	12. Wake Up, I Love You

**Welllll I'm really sorry it took this long for me to write anymore. I know that last chapter was a big deal and I would be pissed at me too. But it shouldn't stop you from reviewing. :) so you def should. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

I could hear Bella in the stands cheering for me, and that's how we scored the last touchdown. I was way pumped. This was probably one of the best games we'd played in a couple weeks. We went into the locker room for half time to discuss further plays, but all I could think about was Bella. How I was going to see her in the morning. Her smile. Everything.

We got back out onto the field, and I saw the clock start. As soon as I saw that, I heard a loud boom. Everyone was screaming, I didn't see the reason for it, it's not like someone got shot. I ran the ball to about the ten, and then I felt it. I understood why the players were looking at me in disbelief. Why Emmet and Jasper were going crazy like I had just been shot.

I had.

The E.M.T.s were running onto the field, and I looked down, seeing red everywhere. I staggered, and looked into the stands. I saw the glimmer of the gun, then I fell. All I could think about was Bella. Then everything was black...

**BPOV**

I woke up a second later, fully aware of what was going on. I grabbed my jacket and started running toward the door. Alice and Rose were right behind me.

"Bella, stop! Where are you going?!" she shouted. I was on my way to the field, and she realized it.

"Alice, if I don't get to him now, how am I going to know where he's going?!"

"Be rational, I doubt he's still on the field." she said, catching up to me and grabing my arm.

"Alice! He could be dying! Edward could be dead for all I know! I'm not going to sit here and wait to see where he's going. That's shit and you know it! There's no way in hell! I have to get to him!" I said, tears running freely now. I ran to the field and there was an ambulence. I went, full speed, towards it.

"Edward!" I screamed. The medics looked at me, and one ran towards me.

"May I ask who you are?" he asked. There was blood all over him, and I was freaking out. It was Edward's blood, and I started crying again.

"I'm his girlfriend. Please let me go with him. Please." I pleaded. Alice and Rose ran up next to me.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I can't let you go with him."

"What if I had his sister with me? Please."

"His sister can go, but ma'am, only imeediate family can go with him." he said. I started blubbering.

"Sir, what if I gave you permission for her to go. I'm his sister." Alice said.

"If you sign a form." he said, retrieving one from the ambulence. Alice quickly filled it out handed it to the man, who helped me into the ambulence. I sat on the seat next to an unconcious Edward. I heard a lot of beeping, and a nurse started to shout.

"It's too high. He's going to flatline!" she said. They worked and worked and nothing helped. I heard the beep, but I wasn't giving up. They all looked at me with apologies in their eyes.

"No! Edward, don't you leave me! Don't you dare think about it! Please don't do this to me!" I yelled over him. I bent down and kissed him. It didn't work. "Edward, no. I love you." I cried into his chest. I weeped for a couple of minutes. I heard a faint beep and I lifted my head.

He had a pulse.

"Wow. No one has ever flatlined for seven minutes then come back from it." the nurse said. We arrived at the hospital and they rushed him into surgery. I sat in the waiting room and everyone came running in, Emmett catching me in a hug as I bawled my eyes out. We sat there for hours, waiting for news. A man finaly came into the room.

"He lost a lot of blood. He's in a comatose state at the moment, but he could come out of it any time. It's not fatal, and it's not a long-term thing. There's no need to worry, he'll be fine. Which one of you is Bella?" he asked. I raised my hand meekly. "The nurse that helped me with the surgery said you were a mess in the ambulence. He wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine now." I said, wiping the last couple of tears away.

"Would you like to go see him?" he asked. I looked at everyone, Alice with her mascara stricken face, and everyone nodded, urging me to go. I nodded and the docter led me through the double doors. "He's a lucky man. I heard about what happened in the ambulence. He's very lucky to have you." he told me.

"He's strong, that's all." I said quietly. He stopped in front of a room, and the doctor geastured me towards the room. I walked in, and there lay Edward. Hooked up to a machine. I pulled the chair up next to his bed, and took his hand.

"Hey. You made it through. I'm so proud of you. You're so strong and I was breaking down. I love you so much." I said. I stayed there with him, not saying a word. Just holding his hand and sitting with him. It must have been an hour before Jasper came and got me.

"Hey Bells. Alice and Rose are gonna go get some coffee in the cafeteria. Do you want to go?" he asked. I shook my head and he walked over towards me. "Bells, you gotta get out of here for a little while. I'll sit here with him and if he wakes up you'll be the first to know." he told me. I nodded, and slowly stood from my chair. Jasper gave me a small smile and sat where I had been, turning on the tv. I left and found Rose and Alice in the lobby.

"How is he?" Alice asked.

"He's ok. Hasn't woken up, but I think most of that is that he's exhausted. Al, if you want to skip out and go see him, go." I told her. She nodded and headed towards the room.

"Ready?" Rose asked.

"Let's go. As in ready, set." I told her. I kept my hand on my phone the entire way down to the cafeteria and the whole time we drank our coffee. We talked, and I told Rose about what happened in the ambulence on the way. She cried a little, which was ok. I think I might have, too. My phone started buzzing and I picked up imeediatly. It was Emmett.

"Bells, he just woke up and he's asking for you." he told me. I stood and Rose did too. We ran to the elevators, and when we got one we pushed the button franticaly. We got to the floor, and hit it running again. I got the the room, Rose on my heels, and I pushed through the other three. Edward was sitting up in his bed, dreary eyed. He smiled when he saw me, and my heart leaped. I looked at everyone and they smiled, making their way out of the rom. I sat next him and took his hand, he squeazed it.

"What happened?" he asked me. I felt my brow furrow. How could he not remember?

"What do you remember?" I asked. He looked at me with a kind of smile on his face.

"I remember a really bright light. It was warm, perfect. It smelled like you. I went deeper into the lights, then I heard your voice. You sounded sad, panicked almost. That's the only yhing I didn't like. Then it was almost as if I were kissing you. My lips were warm and I heard your voice say 'I love you' then I was pulled out of the white and right back into the black. It was almost like a heaven, Bells." he told me, smiling. Tears were silently running down my face, and he reached up to wipe one away. "What?" he asked, sad his story didn't make me happy also. How was I going to tell him?

"It was heaven, sweetie. The voice? It was all me. You left for seven minutes. You left me." I said. I watched his face as it slowly went from happy, straight to apology. I was now confused.

"I'm sorry." he said, still shocked.

"No, no. Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I would never leave you. Ever. I'm-"

"Edward, you had a perfectly good excuse. You had just been shot for god's sake." I said. His eyes got wide.

"That's what happened?" he asked. "I was shot? By who? When?" he asked.

"It was at your game. Right after half time. We don't know wh- Oh. My. God." I said, covering my mouth. It all made sense. I knew what happened, who did it, and why. I felt like freaking Nancy Drew, which I have to tell you, is not a good thing.

"What? Bells, what?" he asked. I called Emmett. When he got to the room everyone was with him.

"It was Weston. He called me while I was at the game to warn me. Alice and Rose heard me talking to him. He threatened me. Emmett you have to do something. Tell your lawyer of a teacher or something." I said. Emmett's face was raging with anger. Then he shook it.

"We have no proof." he said.

"I have my phone. It showed he called. Emmett, I'm not letting him get away with this." I said. Edward squeezed my hand. I looked at him, he looked really tired. I looked at the clock and it was midnight. "We'll figure something out in the morning. He needs to get some rest." I said, looking at Edward again. He smiled a little. Everyone nodded and told him godnight. As they left I bent over to kiss him.

"I'll see you tommorrow." I said, smiling.

"Listen, I know it's probably not the most comfertable thing ever, but will you stay here tonight?" he asked me. I looked at the chair, then heard him shifting his weight painfully.

"Edward, let me help you. Try not to move to much yourself." I said. I helped him, and he pated the now empty space next to him. I laid next to him and snuggled into his side. He was asleep in an instant and I was on my way listening to his even breathing. Emmett came back in to get me, but I waved him away. He nodded and left. Then I fell asleep. In Edward's arms. It was another night with him, and that was all that mattered.

**Mmmmk. Well that is NOT the end of the story, so don't think it is. I know a lot more people have signed up for story updates, if you have done that please add a review for me. If I'm on your favorites list, I would love love LOVE it if you would review for me too. I need as many as I can get because it helps me get to writting faster. So critique and let me know what you think about this chapter. I don't exactly know what to think about it... Thanks. :)**


	13. The Stars

**Duh du duh dahhh!! I'm back!! :) Yes, I know, it's been a while, but I'm here to tell you that I'm picking the story up again. SMILES!! :) I have also added another chapter to my other story, which by the way is much better than this one (hint, hint: go check it out. :)), but I am going to be writting more often, so get geared up, cuz hurr we go. :)**

**SM owns these characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV: 1 week later...**

Edward had been home for a couple of days now. I had to help him with stuff, seeing as he was still sore. When I wasn't helping him, I was trying to balance my theatre project and getting a case against Weston put together. I had gotten the costumes sewn and the make up was going to be provided, but we only had a few more days to get thing done. We had been working on our cartwheel thing, and it was going really good.

The Weston case, on the other hand, was _not _easy. We had nothing but a phone call from him and Rosalie and Alice there to say they heard the whole conversation. Well, my side of the conversation anyways. I did know one thing, though. There were three parts to this case. They were, one, his side of the story. Two, my side of the story. And three, the _right _side to the story. I had a feeling that mine was the right side after hearing about all of the other casses Weston had been involved in. There were multiples, and they weren't little things either. One was high end drugs, while another was smuggling, and so much more. But the thing that made it hard was that out of all of those casses, Weston had never lost a _single one._

This was going to be tough.

"Bells, are you going to work with Jerod tonight?" Edward asked me. I hated leaving him here. Alice was with him, but I felt like I was kind of abandoning him. But this was Jerod and mine's last week to rehearse before the scout got here, and we _really_ needed to work. It was a lose, lose situation. I nodded and heard him kind of let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'm sorry. It's our last week before that guy comes, and, Edward, you know how much I want this." I told him, sitting next to him to explain. He nodded, letting me know that he understood.

"And I want you to get it, too." he smiled. I returned the favor and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"Alice is going to be here tonight, though. She should be here any time, now." and just as I said it, she walked through the door, iPod blarring.

"There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all..." she was singing and dancing frantically. I stopped what I was doing, looking at her. She stopped what she was doing, also, and shrugged.

"What? They go hard core, _and _there's glitter on the floor." she said, taking out her headphones. Edward was cracking up. She said it like it was her excuse, and I couldn't help but laugh. I walked back out to Edward, handing him a water bottle and kissing him quickly.

"I'm out." I said, leaving. They both said bye, and I heard Alice plug her iPod into his stereo, Ke$ha blarring from the speakers.

_Sorry, Edward._ I thought to myself. I got to the gymnastics gym, where Jerod was waiting for me. He had already stretched, and we got down to business.

"So, rumor is that you're going to try and convict Newton's father, and I have to tell you, Bella. I'm with you all the way on that one. The dude's bad news." he told me. The whole time he was talking all I could think was how did he know about all of it? I didn't think he was friends with Edward or Emmett, but maybe I was wrong.

"Yeah, and it's really hard to find stuff on him for some reason. You would think with all of those past casses there would at least be _something_." I said. He nodded in agreement.

"I guess we should go ahead and get started." he said.

"Oh, I brought your costume to try on since I finished them. They look kind of like the ones in the actuall show." I told him, handing him the costume. He went and tried it on quickly, then came back out letting me know that it fit. We went through the routine a few times, and about two hours later, I was on my way home. It was a nice night. The sky was clear and the stars were out. More stars than I had seen in a long time.

I walked into Edward's dorm and helped him stand.

"I want to take you somewhere." I told him, pulling him out of the door. I led him to a bench, right smack dab in the middle of campus, and he sat with me on a bench. We sat in silence for a few minutes, then Edward whispered to me.

"What are we doing?"

I took in the fresh air around us in the darkness, then pointed to the stars. I looked up and he did the same.

"Wow. It's gorgeous." he said. I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and we sat there. Just looking at the stars and having each other.

**Sooo, there was the next chapter. Sorry it was so short, I'm still kind of trying to figure out what I'm going to do with it, and I was thinking since I hadn't written anything in a while I would at least give you this much. So, review for me, and I will try and keep updating as much as I can. :)**


	14. Happy Birthday Baby

**Next chapter!! Woo hoo!! I promise it will be better than the last one, because the last one was sooo short. I didn't like it. Well, I take that back. I liked the ending, but that's IT! haha ok, so here's the next one. Remember to keep reviewing, guys!! :) Thanks. **

**SM owns all of these characters, I just make them do silly things. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

I woke up with Edward asleep right next to me. He had one arm on his stomach, and one over his face. It was cute. I slowly got up, trying not to wake him up. It was a saturday, so he had the right to sleep in. Especially with his shoulder bugging him. He hadn't really slept well, because with his shoulder he couldn't sleep on his side and put his arm on me or anything. He was uncomfterable with that and it bugged him to no end. Once again, cute. I got up and started making some breakfast. I was making waffles. Edward _loved _waffles. I felt like spoiling him today, but I had no idea why. I felt like I was supposed to remember something. My phone buzzed on the counter.

"Hello?" I answered. It was Alice. Of course.

"Bells, is Edward up yet?" she asked.

"No. Why?"

"Good. I can talk to you about it."

"About what?" I asked.

"What you are doing for Edward today." she said. I was so beyond confused right now.

"Alice, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Edward's birthday... Today..." she said. My hand flew to my mouth.

"Oh my GOD! Alice!!" I whisper yelled, freaking out. "I totally forgot! I knew there was something I was forgetting! Oh my God I feel so bad!!" I said.

"Bells, chill. You've had a lot on your mind trying to help take care of him. Are you making him waffles?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said, not feeling better about the situation at all.

"You just do that. I'll get him something big that I know he'll love. We'll say that you've been keeping it at our place. Ok? Don't worry about it." She was a freaking _life saver._

"Oh my gosh, Alice thank you so much. You are saving me, no joke. I feel like a horrible girlfriend. I'll pay you back later."

"You aren't a horrible girlfriend! You're making him waffles and you're doing it just to do it! And don't worry about paying me back. It's not a big deal."

"I'm paying you ba- Oh, Edward's up. I'll call you later. Thanks, Al." I whispered fiercly before hanging up the phone. Edward walked into the kitchen, smelling the waffles.

"Look who's up! It's the birthday boy." I said, smiling, walking over to him and wraping my arms around his waist. I kissed him, and when I pulled back he was smiling like he was a four-year-old who had just gotten a puppy.

"Happy birthday to me." he said, smiling and leaning down for another kiss. This one was longer, slower, and when our tounges entwined I had to pull away. I went to the waffle maker, and opened it to a perfect waffle. I felt Edward behind me and his hands went on my waist. "Smells good." he said.

"Only the best for you, dahling." I said, rolling my eyes and setting his plate at the table. He laughed as he sat and started carving into his breakfast. I smiled as I went to go make myself a waffle.

"These are good, babe." he said with a full mouth. I laughed at him as I poured the batter.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Just hang out. Nothing big." he said, simply. I loved his simplicity. It was his brithday and he could do anything he wanted, but all he wanted to do was 'hang out.'

"I think everyone is going to come over later to have lunch. You'll get preasents." I said, laughing. He laughed too.

"And what's my preasent from you?" he asked. I imeediatly felt horrible, because even I didn't know what I had gotten him.

"You, Mr., will get that later." I said, smiling. I was a horrible liar, but he was far enough away that he didn't notice it on my side of the kitchen.

"Hmmm..." he said, raising an eyebrow, trying to figure out what I got him. "Is it-"

"Don't even start guessing, Edward Anthony Cullen." I warned him. He laughed as he held up both of his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright. Do I get more than one gift from you today, Miss Swan?" he asked, both eyebrows raised and a crooked grin plastered on his face.

"Maybe... if you're good." I said, sitting across from him. He grabbed my legs and put them over his under the table, leaving a hand on my shins as he finished eating. I smiled a little to myself as I ate my own waffles. We sat there for a little while, just talking. Laughing at stupid stuff. I finally got up to put the plates in the sink.

"I am going to take a shower and get ready for the day." I told him.

"Big plans?"

"Nope, you?" I asked, joking around. He nodded his head, walking with me towards the bathroom.

"No, no, no, no, no." I said quickly, pushing him out the door.

"But it's my birthday!" he said, pouting.

"And I said if you're good, in case you didn't remember..." I said, closing the door and locking it.

"I'll figure out how to get in!" he shouted from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, and got into the warm shower. I was done in fifteen minutes, and was slipping my last peice of clothing on when the door opened. I looked up as I was buttoning my pants.

"I got in." he said.

"And I got dressed." I said, smiling and walking past him and out the door. I got a text message from Alice saying everyone would be there in thirty minutes. I started kind of cleaning the place up a little. I got to Edward's room, picking up shirts off of the floor and putting them in the hamper. I heard the tv turn on and kept picking things up. I went to the bed and started making it when I heard the doorjamb squeak. I looked up to see Edward standing there.

"I don't want you to be my maid. That's not what I want for my birthday." he said, smiling sweetly. He was sweet. I smiled back.

"I know, but Alice and everyone are coming over, and I would at least like your dirty boxers off of the floor." I said, picking a pair up and waving them in front of his face. I laughed as I put them in the hamper. I passed back by him, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. I rolled my eyes, smiling, as he wrapped his arms around my wasit.

"Come here." he whispered, and bent down. I put my arms around his neck and closed the inch between us, kissing him. It was a pure kiss, an Edward kiss. His mouth opened, and I felt him breathing on me. My mouth opened, just a crack, and his warm breathing filled my head. Our breathing got heavier, and I pulled away right as the door opened.

"We're here!" I heard Alice say, and three others talking in the background. We walked out and Edward walked over to everyone.

"Happy birthday, Edward!" Alice said excitedly as she hugged him.

"Thanks, Al." he said, looking at everyone. Emmett was bringing in gifts, and he pulled in a huge one. My mouth dropped.

"That one's from you." Alice whispered as she passed. 'Thank you' I mouthed. She nodded once.

"Woah." Edward said, walking over to it and eyeing it.

"That one's from Bella." Emmett said, laughing. Edward looked at me, suprised, and I shrugged. I felt horrible.

"Do you want to open gifts now?" Alice asked, smiling.

"Only if you want me to." Edward said. I laughed, and rolled my eyes as I dragged him to the couch. I sat next to him, and he put his arm around me as I brang my feet under me. Alice handed him a small box.

"That one's from me and Jazz." she said, eyes lighting up. He smiled as he opened it up to find a Rolex watch.

"Wow, Alice. Geez, this is great. Thanks Al, Jazz." he said. He showed it to me, then handed it to me to put it on him. I put it on and he checked out the way it looked. It looked nice. Next came a slightly larger box from Rosalie. He opened it to find a nice, dark green, Polo. Probably cost a fortune. It looked great with his eyes, matched them perfectly. Emmett handed him a box that was small, but thick. He opened it to find a collection of Muse CDs.

"Dang, Em, thanks! Is this all of them?" he asked, wide eyed.

"Every one they've ever made, bro. Happy birhtday." he said. I smiled, and Edward looked up at me, eyes gleaming.

"Time for Bella's!" Alice sang, and pranced over to the large wrapped gift. Edward stood, grabbing me off the couch with him. He stood there for a second, before ripping the paper off of it.

"No way!" he yelled, tearing some more. "Bella, holy shit!" Edward yelled, finishing. He unwrapped an original arcade game of Super Mario Bros. I smiled as he looked it over, then looked at Alice while he was preoccupied. She smiled like it was nothing, and to her it probably wasn't. He kissed me, then went back to looking at it. Emmett and Jasper joined him.

"Babe, can we move it and plug it in? Please?" he asked excitedly.

"Only if you don't lift anything. Edward, I'm serious. Please don't lift anything." I said. He nodded and kissed me twice before trying to help Emmett and Jasper move it. They put it where he wanted and plugged it in. It turned on loudly.

"Yeah, that won't get annoying." I said to Alice. Her and Rosalie laughed.

"Bells, come here. You _have _to play this." Edward said from across the room. He held his hand out to me, and I walked over to him, taking it when I got there. They moved, so I could play. Edward was trying to show me the ropes, but I sucked, honestly. I had to admit, it was fun.

"Well, we'll leave you to play your little video game." Alice said, walking to the door. Edward walked over to her and hugged her and everyone else to thank them. When they left, he walked back over to me and hugged me from behind. He picked me up.

"Edward! Put me down, now! I swear to God, Edward, if you do not put me down!" I said. He did so, laughing. "Stop it. It's not funny! You could seriously hurt your-" he interupted me by kissing me. It was a fierce kiss, and I wasn't going to interupt it. Someone else had other plans though.

The door crashed open, and three huge men, a little bit bigger than Emmett, walked through the door. They closed it and locked it behind them.

"Bella Swan and Edward Cullen?" they asked. Edward stood in front of me, protectivly, and I peeked around him, my palms on his shoulder blades. They tensed.

"Yeah. And who the hell are you?" Edward asked.

"I guess you could say we are assistants of Weston Newton." one of them said, cracking his knuckles, and smiling evily. I gasped, and Edward swung his arm back behind him and onto the small of the back, trying to protect me. But we both knew he couldn't protect me alone.

**There is the chapter. WOO!! haha review for me. :)**

**Reviews=some of them good waffles Bella makes. :)**


	15. Living Hell

**Here is thy next chapter. (: lol**

**SM owns allllll of these characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

This was _not_ happening. Expecially on Edward's birhtday. This was horrible. One of the guys started walking towards us and I felt Edward's hand on the small of my back pressing harder than it had been. The guy totally ignored the fact that Edward was standing in front of me. He walked right past him.

"Mr. Newton wants you to work for him, and if you don't come with me now, there is going to be some serious damage done." he said in a gruff voice. I was shaking.

"Why the hell does he want me to work for him so bad?" I asked. This question had been irking me for weeks, and I'm sure the same question was haunting others. The guy leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"He thinks you're pretty." he whispered, and I went rigid. "His son kind of likes you, too." he finished.

"Get the hell away from her." Edward growled. He ignored him, yet again.

"This is the last time I'm telling you before someone gets hurt. You're coming with us." he said.

"Like shit I am. Get the hell away from me." I said, spiting the words acidly.

"Alright. Your choice." He said, turning, noding once to the other two, and grabbing me quickly away from Edward.

"Hey!" Edward yelled, starting towards the guy, but the other two guys grabbed him before he could get to us. The guy had my hands behind my back, and I couldn't really move without feeling like I would pull an arm out of socket. I felt somthing on my back, and soon came to realize it was the barrel of a gun.

"Keep your eyes open, or I'll shoot him, make you watch him bleed, then shoot you." he whispered. I was shaking so hard now. I couldn't close my eyes. The other two guys had Edward restrained. Each of them had one of his arms.

"Please," I whispered. "Don't. He's already hurt. Don't hurt him." I said.

"We know. Who do you think shot him?" the guy holding me asked, pushing the gun further into my back. I felt my eyes go wide. Right after he said that, the two guys had Edward down on the floor, kicking him and punching him. I realized somthing, and tears started runnign down my face.

This was my dream.

I tried to turn my head so I didn't have to watch. The guy made me watch. I hated this. It hurt to watch, as much as I tried not to, the guy kept making me. I tried to shut my eyes, but he would press the gun further into my back, and I'm sure if he did it a third time, all of my strikes would be up and he would do what he promissed.

"No! Please! No!" I screamed, trying to kick away. I wanted to get away from him, to get to Edward, to get these men off of him.

"All you have to do is come with me, and this will all be over." he whispered in my ear. Anything for this to be over.

"Ok! I'll go! Just stop them! Please!" I yelled.

"Stop it." he said quietly and in controll. The guys stopped and looked up for their next command, and the guy let me go. I ran to Edward, nealing next to him. He was graoning and bleeding. The first thing I tried to look at was his shoulder, and, of course, the stitches had busten open. I was freaking out. His face was bleeding and he was clutching at his stomach. He was going to pass out, I could tell.

"You're going to be ok, baby. You're going to be ok. I'm going to get help. You'll be fine." I said, frantically. I wasn't sure if I was trying to reasure him or myself, but either way I don't think it was working.

"Bella." he whispered. I was sobbing now, and I was pushing his messy hair off of his face. His eye was messed up. I was trying to comfort him. I ran towards the house phone, then ran back and crouched to him again. I started dialing, but the guy that had restrained me took it before I could finish.

"No! He needs help!" I said, trying to grab it back.

"Awww. You love him so you're trying to save him. Well, if you really love him, you'll leave him here. " he said.

"At least let me call someone! Please!" I was begging.

"Maybe in the car." he said, grabbing me by my hair and pulling me up. I screamed as we headed towards the door. He stopped and made me look at him. "Now, that's going to have to stop. And if you make like there's anything wrong while we're walking to the car, I'll come back and make sure he's dead myself." he said. He looked up at the other two. "This is why we do this shit at night." he explained to them, then looked back at me with a grin on his face. "Trainees." he said, rolling his eyes. They dragged me out of the room and down to their car, where we sped off towards the Newton's home.

**EPOV**

I was lying on the floor, trying to make things out. I knew they had Bella. I felt my stitches were open, so I knew I needed to get that fixed quickly, and I knew my eye was messed up, because I couldn't see out of it. I turned my head, slowly. I was still on the floor. I saw the phone a few feet away, and knew I had to get to it. I also felt myself slipping under, so I knew I should probably get there quickly. I reached, but it was just inches from my fingertips. I tried scooting, and got a little ways there. Enough to reach the phone, but know I was in real pain. I slowly dialed Alice's number.

"Hey, Edward." she said cheerily as she picked up.

"Alice... they have... Bells. I need... help. I'm in my... dorm. Newton. Bella." I said in between breaths.

"Edward, what happened?!" she asked frantically.

"Bella..." I said before passing out.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital. Again. My shoulder had been stitched up again.

"How long have I been out?" I asked Alice as soon as I saw her sitting across from me.

"Day and a half." she said. Some of the soreness had worn off by now, so I could move ok. Besides my shoulder. And my eye was patched up. I threw the covers off of me, and stood. "Edward, we need to know things before you just leave." she said.

"Yeah, man. This is crazy. Bella's missing, you're hurt. It doesn't look good for her." Emmett said. He _really_ wasn't helping.

"Three of Newton's cronies came. They want Bella because, get this, she's _pretty_ and Mike has a thing for her. That's why they came and beat the shit out of me until she agreed to go with them. Of course she's going to go. She wouldn't sit and watch someone almost get killed if she can do something about it." I said.

"But, Edward, it doesn't make sense that they would just come and take her. Not for that reason at least." Alice said.

"Edward, I'll help you. I've wanted to kill Newton Jr. for a long ass time now." Emmett said.

"I'm with you, too." Rosalie said.

"Edward, you know I'd do anything for you and Bella, but this sounds really dangerous. Why don't you just call the cops?" Alice asked.

"Do you not get it? These people are willing to kill, Alice. They'll kill her." I said, changing in front of them all.

"You said yourself that they want her for their pleasure. Why would they kil her if they want her so bad?"

"Alice! You're not helping. And it's way different when you get the police involved. Love and want are two different things. I _love_ Bella and I would never do anything to hurt her. They _want_ Bella, and if police get involved, they'll kill her. She means nothing to them except what they want." I said. "So, you're either with us or you're not, because I'm sure as hell not going to let her sit there." I said. Alice stood there for a minute before nodding her head in agreement. She cared about Bella, I knew she did, but her actions were going to take a little while to get over. With that we headed towards the Newton's to save Bella.

**BPOV**

As soon as we got there I was taken to Weston's office, where him and Mike were waiting for me. I knew what Mike had done to Rosalie, and I hated him for it. He got a little excited when he saw me.

"I'm sure my boys told you why you're here. Mike likes you, and I don't think you're too bad myslef." he said, walking over to me. He lowered his face to my neck and took in my perfume. The perfume that Edward loved, that I had worn for him for his birthday. Tears filled my eyes as I stared straight ahead, trying not to let him get to me. He was a sleaze and I regreted ever taking this job. I wanted Edward. He was probably still on the floor in his dorm, and that killed me. I wanted to die. Weston stepped back, and Mike came a little closer.

He circled me, like a hiyena stalking its prey. He looked me up and down and when he was behind me he took a little longer to look me up and down. It was disgusting. I wanted to punch him. Mike got closer and I went rigid for the second time of the night. He was behind me again, and this time he put his hands on my hips and pressed the front of his body to me. His face was in my neck, and he started kissing me. Tears ran freely, now and I looked up to see Weston smiling at his son, like he had just won his first football game.

"Son, step out for a second and let me have a word with Bella." he said. Mike stopped kissing my neck and stayed in his position for a minute before doing as told. "Bella, you're going to go with Mike tonight. Up to his room, and you're going to do what he wants, or somethings going to happen. One of my guys is going to come in and for each thing you say no to, he's going to cut off a finger. After those are gone, he'll go for your toes. If it gets farther than that, we'll figure something out. But you strike me as a smart girl, so I'm sure we won't have any problems." he said, then motioned me towards the door. I was bawling, trying to catch my breath. I got to the door.

"Oh, and Bella," he said. I turned. "Your boyfriend is dead." he finished, then looked back down at paperwork on his desk. My breathing hitched, and tears ran down my cheeks faster than they ever had in my life. I was dead inside. I turned back around and walked out the door, meeting Mike and walking up stairs with him into the room that was now my living hell. Because without Edward, there was no such thing as heaven.

**There it is. (: Review and let me know what you are thinking. Thank you. (:**


	16. The Terrace

**Here is the next chapter. Please remember to review. **

**SM owns all of these characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

We were in Mike's room and I was standing at his window while he was trying to tidy up. I didn't see the point, I had already seen the mess. I looked out the window. We were on the second story. If I jumped it wouldn't hurt that bad. Maybe a couple of broken bones. I opened the window. Mike didn't seem to mind. I looked to the left of the house. Nothing. To the right, terrace. Ca-ching. That could be useful later on. Mike came behind me, closed the window then took my hand.

"Just go with it. It won't be as bad if you just agree." he said smiling and taking off my jacket. I wanted Edward, but that wouldn't happen. He was gone. I started crying again. By now Mike had me exactly where he wanted me. I closed my eyes and breathed, knowing I should scream or something, but not finding the use in it.

I was lying there, crying still. Mike had gotten what he wanted, and I had lost everything. Mike was asleep next to me, so I stood slowly, as not to wake him. I didn't want him to think I was trying to leave, because I didn't want a didget missing. I opened the door and walked out, closing it quietly behind me. I walked a little ways down the hall, and ran into Weston.

"Bella. Trying to make an escape?" he asked, smiling like it was a joke.

"No. I was just looking around. I promise." I said. He nodded and led me back to his office. I was in trouble, I could tell.

"Stay in here for the remainder of the day. There will be someone outside that door. You can go back to Mike's room later." he said, then walked out. This was rediculous. I was being held prisoner. But in here, I could figure some things out about Newton. I started going through some of his files.

_**10 Hours Later**_

I heard voices talking outside and I quickly put up the last file I was reading. I was going to get Newton. If not for myself, then for Edward. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9. Mike came into the room and took me up stairs, just like the night before. And like the night before, I opened the window. But this time, Mike didn't close it. It was easier for him this time, since he knew I could do nothing. So, once again, I just layed there and breathed.

About an hour later, Mike was asleep again. I made my way towards the window.

**EPOV**

We pulled up to the huge house about two hours after we left the hospital. It was really large. Kind of like a castle. My face twisted in disgust. The pain pills were kind of wearing off, and I was becoming sore again. I got out of the car, as did everyone else. I hoped Bella was ok, and that no one had touched her.

"We need to split up, find a way to get inside. Set your phones on vibrate, and if anyone gets anything text everyone. Let's go." I said, taking off towards the back of the house. I looked around and saw a faint light up on the second story. I looked to the side and saw a terrace. The window was open. It was pitch black outside, and it took me a few minutes to get over to the wall to check things out. I got there, and was looking up when I ran into someone. I did the first thing I could think of, and put my hand over their mouth so they couldn't scream.

**BPOV**

I slowly got out the window and scooted on the ledge towards the terrace. It was really dark outside, but I had to get out of this place. I wasn't fond of heights and me being two stories off the ground was making the situation worse. I slowly made my way down the terrace, taking deep breaths as I did so. I made it to the ground and started running, but I ran into somthing. Another person. Their hand flew to my mouth before I could scream. My breathing became heavy.

"Just do what I say and you won't get hurt. Ok?" he said in a shaky voice. I knew that voice. I went rigid as realization hit me. I quickyl turned in his grasp and sobbed into Edward's chest before kissing him full out.

"Edward, they told me you were dead." I sobbed quietly. It took him a second to figure out what was happening, but when he did, his grasp tightened on me. I sobbed quietly into his chest and I heard him texting someone. When he was done, he went back to holding me again. Soon, there were four other people around us.

"We're leaving. Right now." he said, taking my hand. He wasn't moving quickly and I knew he was still hurting from the other day. We got into the car, and drove. As fast as we could from the house. Edward was in the back with me as Emmett drove. Alice and Jasper were in the car behind us and Rose was sitting in the front seat. Edward held me while I cried. "What happened while you were there?" he asked. I shook my head, then burried my face in his chest. I really didn't want to talk about this right now. I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to him.

He read it. "Bells, where did you get this stuff?" he asked me.

"He locked me in his office all day and I went through hsi files. All of his casses were in there. We can get them with this information." I said. He put his arm back around me and kissed the top of my head, while putting the paper in his pocket. We arrived back to the dorms and we went to mine. I wanted to be with Edward, but I wanted to stay at my dorm tonight. Akice left for a little while so that Edward and I could talk. We'd both been through a lot the past couple of days.

I sat on the couch, not wanting to go near the bed. He sat next to me and took my hand. We sat there for a second before he asked me what was going on.

"Bells, I know this is hard for you, but I need you to talk to me. You know I love you. More than anything. But you need to talk to me. What happened?" he asked, quietly. I looked up at him and he wiped the tear running down my cheek off of my face.

"He made me do things. I didn't want to I promise, but I had no choice, and I thought you were gone and nothing mattered and I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't want to." I sobbed, burrying my head in his chest. He rubbed my back while I cried, and kissed the top of my head.

"I know you didn't want to, I know. You're ok now, babe. I promise." he said. It was quiet for a few minutes. "I don't want to ask, but how many times did he make you...?" he asked.

"Three." I said into his chest after a few minutes. I felt him tense, and he pulled me back to look at my face.

"I'm so sorry." he said, before kissing me lightly. I hugged my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest again. I was quickly falling to sleep, but before I did I heard Edward say something.

"I'll kill him." I heard him say to himself before I fell asleep.

**That was the chapter. A lot more will be explained in the next chapter, like what the paper said, how Edward felt when he found Bella and everything after that, so please keep reading and reviewing. (: thanks. **


	17. Have You Thought, Maybe?

**NEXT CHAPTER!!! Hoot hoot. (:**

**SM owns all characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

It was eight weeks later and I was even more distraught about the situation than I had been when it happened. A few weeks later it hit me that I had, infact, been raped, and I didn't take it too well. I cried a lot, and wasn't comfterable anywhere. The only thig I would let Edward do was hug me, and maybe a kiss every once in a while. I felt horrible about it, of course, but I just wasn't ready. Not only that, but Mike had told the whole school that I had come to him because Edward wasn't satisfying me. And he had told everyone before Edward could call the cops on him, so now everyone believed that the only reason Edward called the cops was because he was angry.

And on top of that I had gotten sick yesterday. I was throwing up and I thought I had the flu. Edward was taking care of me. I was laying in bed when he walked in with some soup.

"Hey, love. I got you some chicken noodle soup." he said, setting it on the table beside me. I turned over as he sat on the side of the bed. I put my hand on his arm as I talked to him.

"Thank you, but I don't think I can eat that. I would just throw it back up." I said. He nodded like he understood, and instead of keeping my hand on his arm, I turned over and pulled his arm over me, and he layed down with his front to my back. I just wanted him to hold me. That's all I wanted, to be with him.

"How are you?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"Not so good. Not with everything going on and now me getting sick. If one more thing gets added to my list, I think I'm going to die." I said. He held me tighter. This is one of the things I didn't mind. Him holding me, it was one of the best things ever. I had the urge to puke again. I ran to the bathroom and did so, washing my mouth out before I came back to sit on the bed. "Can you go get Alice for me?" I asked him. He nodded and left the room to go find my best friend. She walked in happily, like normal.

"Hey, Bells. How ya feelin'?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't like this whole puke thing." I told her. I laughed, but she didn't. That's not what she meant. She was talking about what had happened with Mike. She looked at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact. "What's wrong, Alice?" I asked her.

"Bells...how many, uhm... weeks has it been since the, well... that?" she asked me. She didn't look at me at all when she said it. I didn't even have to think about it, I knew.

"Eight weeks, Alice, why?" I asked, trying to get her to look at me.

"Did you consider that... maybe,uhm... you mightbepregnant?" she asked in a hurry. My mouth dropped when I thought of the possibility, and the possibility was a large one. I started crying, just started bawling.

"I need a pregnancy test." I blubbered, head down in shame. She nodded, and in thirty minutes she was back with a test and I was in the bathroom. Alice was in there with me, and Edward was on the other side of the door, wondering what we were doing. We stayed in there until the test was done, and my heart was racing when I looked at it. I was going to die, because one more thing had just been added to my list. There was a little pink pluss sign on the test. I looked at Alice, bawling, then ran to the door, right past Edward and to my room to lock the door behind me.

**EPOV**

Bella ran right past me crying, and into her room when she came out of the bathroom. Alice walked out slowly, holding something.

"What-?" I was cut off by Alice handing me the little stick. The little stick happened to be a pregnancy test. And that pregnancy test happened to have a little pink pluss sign on it. Shit.

**BPOV**

"Bells, just let me in." Edward said from the other side of the door, jiggling the knob.

"No." I said through a stopped up nose and tears.

"Bella, we're going to be ok. It's not that bad."

"You don't know." I whispered to myself. He didn't know it wasn't his. "Edward... it's Mike's. I'm sure. He's the only one..." I said, bawling again. I didn't hear anything on the other side of the door, and when I got up to unlock the door, he was standing there, staring straight ahead, then he looked at me. He realized now that this wasn't good at all.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, hoping I would say get rid of it. But I couldn't. I couldn't kill a living thing. I had always said that it was acceptable if it were rape, but now that it was my own body, I couldn't kill something living.

"Don't make me get rid of it, I can't. I want to, but I can't kill it." I blubbered, then leaned into his chest. He put his arms around me.

"We'll figure it out." he said, before kissing the top of my head and letting me go. I stood there and watched him walk out the door of me and Alice's dorm room. Alice watched me as I started crying and shut my door behind me again.

**That's the next chapter, sorry it was short, but that's better than nothing. (: So let me know what you think by reviewing. Thanks. (:**


	18. The Baby Is

**Allllright. I know some of you are angry about this, but just to make things clear, this is NOT A MIKE AND BELLA STORY and it NEVER WILL BE. It was just a twist in the plot, and in no way, shape, or form, will it this story ever be a Mike and Bella story. So, you can start enjoying it, again. (:**

**SM owns all of theses characters.**

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

As soon as I walked out of her door, I felt like a complete ass and waltzed right back in. Bella needed me, so I was going to be there for her. No matter what. She was already back in her room, bawling, when I walked in. How did I know this? Because as soon as I walked in, Alice pointed to her closed bedroom door from the couch. And I could hear muffled sobs. I quietly opened Bella's door, and saw her. Lying on her side, and scratching at her stomach like it was a sickness, and she wanted it to be gone. She wasn't the only one. I quickly walked over to her, and grabed her hand so that she wasn't hurting herself anymore, and took a look at her stomach. There were small spots that were bleeding, but none too bad. I walked out of her room and to the bathroom to wet a washcloth, and when I brought it back, she was silent. No tears, no scratching, just silent. I handed her the washcloth, but she wouldn't do anything with it, so I started lightly wiping the blood off of her stomach.

"I don't want it, but you can't just walk out on me." she whispered. I laid down next to her and held her, one of the few things she would let me do, and she rolled over to bury her head in my shirt and cry.

"No. No, no, no, no. I'm not leaving you. Ever. If things go wrong with this, I will never leave you. I might bust some heads, but I won't leave you." I told her. And I might bust some heads, Mike Newton's head, to be exact. I despised him for what he did to her. He ruined her mentaly, emotionally, _physically_, and I hated him for it. I wanted him dead, but prison was just as good as death, and Emmett and I were working on that. Along with putting his father in jail, for being just as sick. They were both going to jail, and they were both going to hell if I had anything to do with it.

"Ow, Edward." Bella murmered, and I noticed that my arms had tightened around her. I let go a little and muttered an apology, then turned my attention to the woman I loved. She looked horrible. Broken and sick, and not willing to do anything at all. She looked like she just wanted to die, and I'm sure that's exactly what she was thinking. It was then that I started thinking of possibilities for this baby to be mine. I went back in my memory for a really long time, then stiffened to the night before she was taken. A small smile spread across my face in realization.

It had been the night before my birthday, but Bella wasn't really mentioning it, acting like she'd forgoten. But she wasn't moving like she was. We ended up in a little pre-birthday excitement, and when I think back on it, I didn't wear any sort of protection what-so-ever. The smile spread widder across my face, and Bella starred at me like I was nuts.

"What, Edward? Why are you smiling?" she asked. I went into my explination, and she listened intently.

**BPOV**

Edward explained to me his theory, and at first I was pissed, because we had forgotten to use anything, but then came relief. For the fact that there was a chance that this baby was Edward's and not Mike's. I hated Mike, and thinking of him sent shivers down my spine. Edward was not one to let this go unnoticed.

"We'll get him. You know that Em and I are working on it. We'll get him." he reassured me. I could only nod, hoping it was true. I took a deep breath and burried my face further into his chest. I fell asleep that way.

Two hours later, I was up and puking. Again. I was really sick of this, and it had only been a couple of days.

**6 Months Later**

We were sitting in a doctor's office for the checkup of the baby. We had found out it was going to be a boy, and Edward was kind of excited with the fact that it might be his, so a boy was good. I had a few questions now that we were a little farther along. I looked up at the nurse.

"Is there any way that we can preform a paternity test?" I asked quietly. The nurse looked up, shocked, jumping right to the conclusions.

"I can't see you as the cheating type, honey." th woman said, and before I could say anything Edward was talking.

"She was raped." he said quietly, looking down at the ground. I heard the nurse sigh, and looked up to see that she wore a sorry expression.

"I'll get the doctor in here and he can get everything settled." she said, and walked out of the room. Edward and I said nothing as we waited for the doctor, and for once, the silence was an awkward one. What was this doing to me and Edward's relationship? It was killing it off slowly, like a virus, was what it was doing. I looked up at him to say something, but the doctor walked in right as I opened my mouth.

"The nurse has informed me of the...situation, and I can do the test. It will take at least two months to get back, maybe longer though." he said. We nodded, and he got to work, taking smaples, and other samples, and trying just to get things for the test. When the appointment was over, Edward and I were both uncumfterable. By the fact that either one of us had to do the test in general. They were just going to match Edward's DNA to the baby's and if it didn't match, it wasn't his, and we would know it was Mike's.

**2 Months Later**

Edward and I were at the doctor, again. But this time, I was eight months pregnant, and we would be getting test results back. We sat in the waiting room, waiting. As you do in those sorts of rooms, then we were called to the back. The nurse did the regular check up, then the doctor came in to give us our results. He sat across from us as he read the results.

"The baby is very healthy. And You should be glad of that, but if it's not what you want, what are you going to do with the child? If you don't mind me asking." he said. Jeez! Did this mean that it wasn't Edward's!? Oh, I was freaking out on the inside now. He grabbed the envelope, and opened it.

"The baby is..."

**EPOV**

What the hell? What did he mean if it wasn't what we wanted? Did this mean it wasn't mine? Crap! I was obviously freaking out, and I looked at Bella out of the corner of my eye to see her doing exactly the same thing. I held it in as he opened the envelope.

"The baby is, we believe, 99.999% ... Edward's child." he said, smiling. Bella screamed a little and I kissed her.

"I'm having a baby boy!" I yelled, and the doctor shook my hand. I looked at Bella, and she was doing a little happy dance of her own. I was now ready to have a family with her.

**Review, please. (:**


	19. Anthony

**Well, it took me a few days, but I got it out. hahaha (: Soooo, I really hope you like this chapter, and everything in it. I feel like I haven't been putting out the best chapters lately, and if you have any comments, or ways to improve, please let me know. Remember to review, and let me know what you think about everything. One more thing, and it's important, I promise. I have started, yet another, new story! (: I was woundering if you couls go check it out, and let me know what you think. This is going to be my ultimate story. I'm going to try and make it the best one I have ever written, and I am trying to make it the story that gets 1,000 reviews. Yeah, I know, big hopes and dreams right here. lol So if you would PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do that for me, it would be great. And also tell people, spread the word and everything, that would be awesome! (: Ok, longest AN will be done in 5...4...3...2... now. haha (:**

**So, Stephenie Meyer owns these people, and she told me the other day, "You really do well with my characters..." haha jk. (: I wish, though. **

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

The fact that the baby was Edward's put everything in our relationship right back on track. No longer did we have the long, awkward silences we had had the past eight months. We were talking and planning, and if anything, our relationship was better than it ever had been. I was slowly getting Edward and mine's physical relationship back to normal, but it was going to take a little while. Baby steps. I was still nervous with some things, but I felt like a seventeen-year-old girl with all of my crazy raging hormones.

We had struck a deal with Emmett and Rosalie. I would move into Edward and Emmett's appartment with Edward, and Emmett would move into mine and Rosalie's dorm. This way, Edward and I could share a room, and Emmett's old room could become a nursery. It was perfect.

We were all moved in, ready to start getting things ready for the nursery, when I felt the hardest kick I had felt yet. It was a sharp pain, and hurt tremendously. I also had a sudden urge to pee, really bad. When I was done, I went to flush, and the water was still clear. I could have _sworn_ I had just taken a five minute leak. Was something wrong with me? Then I felt another sharp pain, and this one sent me to the floor.

"Edward!" I yelled at him, holding my stomach with one hand, and holding myself up with the other. He ran in and when he saw my state on the floor, he was down there with me in a second. "I think my water might have broken." I explained, gasping at the pain. Tears were running down my face. It hurt so bad. He helped me stand, and took me down to the car. When we were in, Edward sped to the hospital and called Emmett at the same time.

"Em, Bella is going into labor and we need you and Rose to meet us at the hospital.... What? I don't know, Emmett... Just call Alice and Jasper, tell them to meet us there, too... Just meet us there, Emmett!" he said loudly, and hung up. I had another contraction and groaned loudly. Edward looked at me with pain and stress in his eyes. He hated seeing me in pain, and I hated the look on his face.

When we pulled up to the hospital, Rose Emmett, Alice and Jasper were all there waiting, wheelchair at their side. They got me into a room, and the doctor came in quickly. She told me that they were going to give me an epidural to get things moving and to take some of the pain away. I was all for that. About three hours later, my feet were in sterrups, and Edward was helping the nurse to keep me breathing.

"Just one more push, Bella. You can do it, honey." my doctor said. Did she not realize that this was the the most painfull thing that had ever happened to me _in my life_!?

"Edward! I'm going to die!" I wailed, as I pushed again. He squeezed my hand a little more, and I collapsed against the pillow, but knowing it wasn't over.

"Alright, Bella. For sure this is your last push. Then you will have a beautiful baby boy." my doctor said. I pushed once more, and then I heard crying. I let out a heavy sigh as I collapsed against the pillows once again, and closed my eyes. Edward cleared some of the hair off of my sweaty face, and leaned down in my ear.

"I'm gonna go get our child. I'll be right back." he whispered. I nodded, exhausted, and felt him let go of my hand. I opened my eyes and watched Edward take our baby boy from the doctor. His face was a face of awe. He came back and leaned over. I took the baby, with Edward's help, and there was no way in hell that this kid wasn't his. He had his messy hair, his nose, his cheek bones, his lips. The only thing from me that he had were my eyes. I laughed as all of my friends walked in and cooed over my baby.

"What's his name?" Alice asked as she held him. I looked at Edward, and he left it up to me.

"Anthony." I replied quietly, and looked at Edward.

**EPOV**

Alice, Rose, Em, and Jasper had left about an hour ago, and I was sitting in a chair next to a sleeping Bella. I was holding Anthony. My son. I was a father. The tv was on, and I was half listening, but I was more intent on looking at my son and his mother. Bella had named him Anthony, after me. It was my middle name, and I loved it. I looked at her, and put a lock of stray hair behind her ear. She stirred a little at my touch, then her eyes opened slowly.

"How is he?" she whispered, grogily.

"Sound asleep, just like his momma." I said. She smiled, and I could tell she was still exhausted. "Why don't you go back to sleep, love." I said.

"Just let me hold him for a little while." she whispered. I obliged. I would always give Bella what she wanted. A few minutes later, and she was back asleep. I was taking Anthony out of her hands as her mom and step dad came in quietly.

"Ohhh. Let me hold my grandson." she whispered, holding out her arms. I smiled, and obliged. "You must be Edward. Bella has told me many things about you. All good, of course." she whispered, looking between me and Anthony. I smiled, and looked over at the sleeping Bella.

"I would wake her up, but she just fell asleep. If you'll stay a while, I'm sure she'd be very happy to see you." I told her. She smiled and nodded, sitting in the chair I had preocupied just seconds ago.

"How about we give daddy a little break?" she said to Anthony, then looked back up at me. "Why don't you go get something to eat, Edward. Take a little break." Renee said.

"Thanks." I nodded, and went and got some coffee. When I got back, Bella's dad was in the room too. Along with my parents. Esmee came up to me and hugged me, crying and laughing at the same time. Bella was still asleep. I sat my coffee on the table next to her, and went to my dad, who was holding Anthony.

"Edward." I heard Bella say, quietly, and I knew she was talking in her sleep. Her mom snikered next to her, and covered her mouth to muffle the noise. I smiled, and continued looking at my kid in my father's arms.

"You're an old gramps, now." I whispered. Everyone was trying to speak in hushed tones, as not to wake Bella or Anthony.

"Edward, your boy is beautiful." he whispered back. I smiled, and went to Bella's side again. I put my cool hand on her warm cheek, and her eyes fluttered open, yet again.

"Hey." I said quietly, and she smiled a beautiful smile.

"Hello." she said, and pecked me on the lips, softly.

"People are here to see you." I said, and she turned off of her side, from facing me to see her parents accompanied with mine. I sat next to her, and took her hand as my father handed her the baby. She took him willingly, and talked to everyone in the room before the nurse came in and said that Anthony needed to be fed. I sat by her side as she nourished my boy, and I couldn't be happier.

"What about the nursery? It's not finished." she asked while she fed him.

"I'm sure Alice and Rosalie have it under control." I told her. She laughed a little.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow." she said, and indeed we did. I walked into the room with Bella, holding her hand as she held Anthony with the other arm, and the walls were freshly painted, and there was new furniture filling the space. Bella gasped, and I was in awe. The walls were orange, and had huge dark blue poka dots on them. The crib was white and had blue bedding, along with a white rocking chair in the corner. There was also a changing table on one of the walls, and so many other things that I couldn't even begin to fathom. Bella let go of my hand and walked around to look at everything, and I watched her as she did so. She stood at the crib, and turned to me with a smile on her face and a tear in her eye.

"Will you hold him while I go call Alice and Rosalie?" she asked. I nodded and took my son. Like I said, I would give Bella anything she wanted. Even if it was just to hold our son.

**Yipee skipee there's the next chapter. (: If you didn't read the important AN at the top, please go back and do so. It means bundles. (: So remember to review and tell people about my stories. Thanks heaps. (:**


End file.
